The Literature Juxtaposition
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Never before has Sheldon been so easily bested. And by a literary theorist no less. But, everyone has dreams and everyone needs someone to love. Even Dr. Sheldon Cooper.
1. Where No Sheldon Has Gone Before

The Literature Juxtaposition

Leonard sat down at his usual spot across from Sheldon in the Caltech Cafeteria.

"Hey, guys." He picked up his fork but received no reply. Rather, his colleagues were all staring at Sheldon who was muttering and furiously typing away on his phone.

"What's going on?"

"Dude, something's wrong with Sheldon." Raj answered, not taking his eyes off the lanky scientist.

"We think he's trying to phone home." Howard stared in amazement.

"Howard," To everyone's surprise, Sheldon finally spoke; albeit, with a hint of panic. "As much as I appreciate being compared to a simply delightful extra-terrestrial, I am in no condition to handle your tom-foolery." He briefly looked up only to shoot Howard a high-browed glare of irreverance. He was not amused.

"Sheldon, really, what's wrong?" Leonard asked with concern.

"I have been asked to give a series of lectures on my work in String Theory. I have less than forty-two hours to find suitable accomodations as well as create a week of lesson plans." He continued to tap.

"I'd think you would be happy. You love to sermonize your theories." Sheldon was visibly taken aback by the religious connotation. He was a man of science, not a preacher.

"_Happy_? Good God, Leonard, no!" When his interjection was met with questionable silence, he continued. "I am to lecture at the College of William and Mary!" more silence. "In Virginia,"

"I still don't see your problem," inquired Howard.

"Problem_ssss_," Sheldon hissed. "First," he counted off on long fingers, "it is on the East Coast, thousands of miles away. Second, I am insulted to have not been invited to _at least_ Virginia Tech or UVA, which are much more relevant to my field of expertise. William and Mary is known for," he paused before spitting, "the _humanities_."

"Sheldon, give it a rest. If you're so upset about it, don't go. Simple." Raj offered.

"Oh, Raj, your foerign background excuses your lack of perception. William and Mary is one of the most reputable and prestigious schools in the nation; and is certainly one of the oldest, second only to Harvard. Founded in 1693, it educated such great men as Thomas Jefferson, John Tyler, James Monroe, John Marshall, and Jon Stewart. " He smiled bombastically, beaming with his anecdote. Then, his indignant expression returned "You see, I cannot simply 'not go'."

"Well, buddy, I don't know what to say to you."

"I would expect you to return with some kind of empathy." He stared expectantly at his bespectacled friend. A moment passed.

"Actually, I do know what to say." He smiled, in his mind picturing Sheldon's discomfort while he would have the whole apartment to himself, "Have a nice flight!"

…

"Hey, Leonard, did Sheldon change the wi-fi password again?" Penny stepped over the threshold of 4A. "Oh!" She stumbled over a suitcase on the floor.

"Yeah, watch out. Sheldon wants his bags to be ready to go." Leonard explained.

"Oh, going on a trip, Sweetie?" Penny asked Sheldon, as she sat next to Leonard. He handed her a takeout box.

Sheldon sighed, stopping his chicken-laden chopsticks on their flight to his mouth.

"I would hardly call it a trip." He sulked. "While away I will experience none of the characteristics of a pleasurable excursion. This _trip _will be more of a _trek_."

Penny looked to Leonard.

"He's lecturing in Virginia, at a humanities based school."

"Where no Sheldon has gone before," Quipped Howard with a shrug of his shoulders, warranting a scowl from Sheldon.

"I don't understand," said Penny.

"I am quite interested in the complex inner workings of ruining one's afternoon by giving bakery items to small, disease-infested rodents who wear overalls."

Raj whispered something to Howard to which he responded, "No, No, it's a kid's book."

"Oh!" exclaimed Penny excitedly, "_If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_! I love that book!" Everyone stared at her. With sudden realization, she muttered, "Bazinga?" Sheldon nodded.

"Oh, it'll be ok, Sheldon, stop fussing," commanded Leonard. "Besides, didn't Eli end up majoring in literature there?"

"Whoah, hold on." Penny threw her hands up and Howard choked on his food. "Eli?" she asked. Sheldon said nothing; instead, he filled his mouth with large amounts of Thai. There, now it was not sociably acceptable for him speak.

"But, that's a girl's name." choked Wolowitz.

"Yes," Sheldon cleared his throat, not wishing to divulge any information on his best-kept secret. "She never allowed me to call her by her full name, Aurelia, which comes from the Latin, '_aureous', _meaning 'golden'." He stopped then, though more was itching on his tongue. When he noticed the intense scrutinies of his friends, however, he abandonded his monologue on Roman Emperor, Marcus Aurelius and stood. "You'll have to excuse me, but, it is getting late and I have an early flight to catch. So I believe the proper idiom is 'don't let the bedbugs bite'," he mustered up a smile before scurrying off to his bedroom. Once again, all eyes turned to Leonard for enlightenment.

"Sheldon had a friend from way back. He won't tell me much about her."

"How can this happen? She slipped right under our radar."

Raj bucked with frenetic energy, bringing cupped hands to Howard's face.

"Yes, isn't it romantic?" he commented sarcastically. "Now, stop spitting in my ear!"

…

In the solitude of his own bedroom, Sheldon took to thinking. He pondered his upcoming expedition of sorts. Yes, he was put off by his lack of recognition within the collegiate community. How would he ever win his Nobel at this rate? But, that was not the complication that proved most worrisome.

How would he manage to walk the foreign campus, knowing every corner he turned, every step he took could have him encounter _her_ once again. Pulling out a t-shirt and old _Star Wars_ pajama bottoms, he sighed. He had packed his robe and would miss its familiar warmth.

Sheldon tried to busy himself with mindless tinkering. He straightened his bookshelf, assured his closet was properly organized, and smoothed his comforter. He even dusted one of his trains only to find his efforts useless. Alas, he would never allow it to collect dust in the first place.

Finally, he decided to read through a Bat Man comic. This turned out to be a futile attempt to distract him. He read this particular issue so often that his mind knew its plot and easily drifted to other thoughts. Instead, he picked up _A History of Pi_, a book Penny had given him for his birthday. He already knew pi's history, but found the volume to be whimsical and much more engaging than a comic. But before long, that too, grew prosaic. All he could see were brilliant flashes of charming, glittering emerald eyes.

For a moment, he allowed his occipital cortex to entertain the notion. He pictured soft, copper red curls around a heart-shaped face, a face that had been freckled by the summer sun. A moment became a minute and a minute became twenty. When he next checked the clock, it read nine.

Dear Lord, he rolled his eyes at himself. This was rediculous. He was a theoretical physicist on his way to winning a Nobel Prize. What was he doing compromising his thoughts with such phantasmagorias?

Silently, he crept out of his room. Peeking around the corner, he saw no sign of occupation in Leonard's room. The light was off and it was far too early for him to tuck in. In a surge of bravery, Sheldon walked into the living room. No one was there. He checked the kitchen. Empty.

He walked over and sat in his spot. His phone he noticed had been left on the side table. Leonard had sent him a text. His roomate was spending the night at Penny's, but would be back to see him off. Sheldon breathed a sigh of releif.

To entertain himself, Cooper began working simple problems in his head. _If an object with a weight of six Newtons was launched from a twenty meter cliff, with the intention of hitting a target forty meters away that was one meter in diameter, at an initial velocity vector of…_

When ten rolled around, Sheldon got up to actually retire for the night. This time he took his phone with him.

…

_! _Eli was awoken by the original Bat Man theme song. A week ago, she had thought the ringtone was quirky, however, she no longer found it amusing. Grumbling, she sat up. Before answering, she checked the clock: one-thirty two

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"This is Sheldon Cooper calling with an emergency. I'm so glad you were awake to take my call!" She didn't bother clarifying that she had, in fact, been fast asleep.

"Sheldon, what a special surprise," she tried to clear the sleep out of her eyes and make sense of what was happening.

"Indeed!" He seemed rather cheerful.

"Sheldon," she picked up a careful tone, "I know you are aware of the time difference." She treaded cautiously, knowing he could ignite on a rant about how trains led to the esablishment of standardized time zones. She had heard it several times already and it was far too early for that. Though, the thought of his peculiar idiosyncrasies brought a smile to her lips.

"I appologize for waking you then, but I did not think I would reach you via Skype at this hour. I have a favor to ask of you."

"No, Sheldon, I'm not taking down the Spock and Uhura fanfiction, nor will I ever."

"Oh, um, no. I have come to terms with your fondness of the contemporary coupling of Spock and Lieutenant Uhura. Though, I cannot understand why. After all, in the Original Series-"

"Sheldon!"

"Oh, yes, sorry." He went on to explain his predicament.


	2. The Kobayashi Maru

"Leonard," Sheldon spun around, "I don't want to." he backed away from the gate. "You know I hate flying!"

"Well, you don't have a choice, the University's funding this. They bought a plane ticket. Now, it's time to go."

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Penny took Sheldon's shaking hand. "It'll be okay. Do you think Spock would be afraid to fly?"

"No, I suppose not, considering he was the creator of the Kobayashi Maru which was designed to test character in a no-win scenario." Sheldon turned to contemplate the gate once more.

"Good one," whispered Leonard, but their triumph was short-lived.

"You know, The Flash wouldn't need to board an airplane. He'd just zip on over to the East Coast. Besides, a pressurized cabin is just a petri dish for the airborne." He shivered.

_Last Call!_

"Sheldon, if you get on the plane, I'll drive you to the comic book store whenever you want." Penny smiled sweetly.

Sheldon thought this over, "Add the train museum and you've got a deal, sister." Finally, he boarded the plane, uttering a Klingon curse under his breath. God forbid he would need to use the restroom.

-A couple of hours later-

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we will be turning on the 'fasten seatbelt' light in just a moment. Please, lock all seats and tray tables in their up-right and lock positions as we prepare to descend into the Newport News-Williamsburg International Airport." A voice echoed throughout the cabin.

"Thank you Mary, Jesus, and Joseph!" Sheldon was absolutley despondent. His long legs were cramped, his head ached, and his iPod had died an hour ago. Thank goodness the elderly man to his right had been asleep since they left California. Under such conditions, small talk would be miserable.

Briefly, he slid the pannel from across the window to see a soft checkering of green fields and pasture through a mystic dusting of clouds. Sheldon rolled his head away. Wonderful, now he was nautious.

When his feet were finally on solid ground, Sheldon was ready to sing the Hallelujah Chorus. Luckily for the others in the airport, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sheldon?" The physicist turned and was looking down upon the face that had infiltrated so many of his recent thoughts. "Wow, I forgot how tall you are." She laughed a light chuckle, "From our Skype chats I only ever see you sitting down."

Sheldon took a moment to catalogue his companion. Her frame was petite and he towered over her. The freckles, he noticed, had faded to a light sprinkling on the bridge of her nose, but the smiling eyes were the same. Fascinating, the web-cam did not pick out such precious details. She was wearing sandals with toes painted a pastel pink, a denim skirt, and a white fashion scarf over a faded Green Lantern T-shirt. It was his turn to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She slipped her red hair behind her ear.

"It's been along time, Eli." He turned up his lips in what, he hoped, was a charming smile. Eli chuckled and Sheldon braced himself as she wrapped her arms around his thin waist. She possessed the light fragrance of rasberries, he observed. Storing the data away in his eidetic memory, he tentatively placed his arms around her shoulders, returning the embrace.

…

Eli took Sheldon's hand leading him to baggage claim. Several other flights were beginning to unload and she knew the crowds were making him uneasy. With quick strides they hurried to collect his luggage.

When they reached the exit, the change in climate assaulted Sheldon's person. He shivered in the wet spring air. Oh, the allergens that would infest his brochial tubes. He resisted the urge to openly cringe as a chill came over him. No longer was he in sunny Pasadena. Eli let go of his hand and Sheldon wished she hadn't.

"Wait here. I'll go get the car." He clasped his hands behind his back and waited.

When she pulled up, he loaded his suitcase into the trunk and slid into the passenger seat.

"Oh, I love spring-time. It's so gorgeous this time of year."

"Mm, yes, isn't it," He supressed a groan and rolled his eyes

They drove off in silence. There was too much to say and not enough time in the world in which to say it. The space between them grew awkward. Sheldon shifted his long legs uncomfortably in his seat. Eli turned on the radio. Smooth jazz filled the cab.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. "I don't really even like jazz. I like to listen to it when I need to think."

"That's perfectly acceptable. You know, the acoustics of jazz have been known for their calming texture." Sheldon noted in order to retain some normalcy in the car. In the silence that followed he tried to equate what distressing thoughts filled her mind, inclining her to listen to the jazz.

"So, no license yet, I presume?" she asked.

"No,"

He cocked his head slightly to get a glimpse of Eli. She seemed perfectly calm, her fingers tapping the steering wheel in time with the music. He could feel his own frame begin to sway to the rythym. But, before long, she looked over at him. The corners of her lips turned up and her eyes did the rest.

The physicist who could derive the most complex equations in his sleep felt his insides melt at her gaze. Jesus. He swallowed heavily and diverted his attention everywhere else. In his head he began to recite the Periodic Table. He only got to Germanium.

"So, how's work been?"

"Oh, splendid!" He instantly perked as he effortlessly expounded his work in String Theory. Words surged off his tongue like balm on a burn, soothing his socially awkward constitution.

Sheldon talked for miles. Every now and then, he would offer an explanation or a certain quirk he found in his research. Often, the explanations proved to be as foreign to her as the original concepts. Eli only smiled at the genuis. Sheldon knew that she could easily circumvent his lectures with one of her many sentiments towards Shakespeare, however, she said nothing. Unlike Penny, or the Guys, or even Amy Farrah Fowler, Eli didn't mind that she didn't understand. She just listened. And sometimes, Sheldon only needed a listener.

…

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the duration of my work."

"Oh, it's no problem."

The door that opened before Sheldon transported him into a world that was the epitome of Eli, her apartment.

With a sagacioous regard of the layout he stepped over the threshold. Light cyan walls and white carpet greatly contrasted with his own wood flooring and neutral décor. Whereas his living space was filled with science fiction and fantasy memorabilia, her surfaces were clear save for the occasional knick knack. Numerous photographs and paintings lined the walls. The largest of which, he noticed, was of a tropical shore. Silently he commended Eli; Sheldon appreciated the aesthetic glory of the art, as irrational as such a sentiment might be.

Opposite the door was a wall that consisted of nothing but a bookshelf. From corner to corner, volumes filled every inch. Sheldon approached the shelves, his long fingers grazing the spines. Oh, good, they were organized by author.

"Your room's this way. Lucky for you, Mandy, my roomate moved out last month. He followed her into a room whose color scheme was thankfully more nuetral. "I'll let you get settled." She left, closing the door behind her.

Sheldon sighed, spinning slightly. 'Getting settled' was never easy.

After neatly putting his clothes away into an empty dresser, Sheldon crept out into the living area of the apartment.

"Would you like some tea, Sheldon?" Eli, pattered around the kitchen; filling a kettle with water and removing two mugs from the cupboard.

"Yes, please," Sheldon gingerly sat on a stool at the counter. Hopefully, the tea would allow him to relax.

While waiting for the kettle to boil, Eli and Sheldon engaged in pointless small talk. She was working for a publisher, doing odds and ends with fact-checking and manuscript review. He told her all about the escapades he had endured since Penny had moved in across the hall; leaving out any mention of Amy. For some inexplicable reason, he felt that his relationship with the neurobiologist would upset Eli. They continued to sit and sip their tea in companionable silence until Sheldon noticed out of the corner of his eye something very intriguing.

Beside her desk and just off of the wall with the bookshelf, was a rolling whiteboard. He smiled and approached it. Of course, it was ridiculous for him to expect to see the mechanisms of particle physics, but he found it curious none-the-less. As he drew closer, he saw that the algorithm was actually an abstract flowchart. Attatched with dozens of small magnets were newspaper clippings, pictures, and quotes.

"That's where I do all of my plotting." She hid her blush behind her mug. No doubt, Sheldon would find her past-time foolish.

"Plotting for what? Eli, I do think you are in no way apt to construct a plan for world domintation." His eyes scanned the clippings. Suddenly it was all made clear as he read one aloud. "'If there's a book that you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it.' Toni Morrison." It was hand scrawled on a napkin and Sheldon juxtaposed this hypothesis with Eli's board. "Oh," he whispered.

Sheldon turned to Eli, hunched at his side. Red curls obstructed his view of her face, but he knew she was embarassed. Society would have it that he would put his arms around her and offer encouragement, but he did not bend to society. Instead he offered another quote from the Nobel Prize-winning author, "'If you wanna fly, you gotta give up the crap that weighs you down.'" He winced at how Texan his voice sounded.

"That's from _Song of Solomon_!" she exclaimed.

This time she looked up at him and laughed hearitly and it was contagious. In moments, Sheldon, too, had cracked up.


	3. Virginia is for Lovers & The Flashback

…

The hearty notes of a cello obstructed Sheldon's REM cycle.

"Leonard!" Sheldon groaned, "I believe this is far too early for you practice. Don't make me bust out the Roommate Agreement."

Sheldon sat up and remebered where he was. Coming a day early was the right decision. His body would need the twenty-four hours to adjust to the new environment. Stumbling out of bed he walked into the living room. He stopped in the entryway, dumbfounded.

Eli was poised infront of her board. A black dry erase marker was held between her teeth and her hands were grimy with its black ink. Sheldon resisted the urge to scrub it off. The sound of the cello came from the iHome perched on her desk.

"Oh, good morning, Sheldon," She smiled brightly, "What would you like for breakfast?" The light coming in through a nearby window reflected off of her hair, making it seem almost golden. She was wearing a very scant pair of shorts beneath an over-sized,_Virginia is for Lovers_ t-shirt. Seeing her this way made the rise in Sheldon's serotonin levels nearly palpable.

"Sunday is…" He swallowed, "french toast day."

She raised her eyebrows in question, but opted to shrug it off with obvious nonchalance.

Sheldon tried not to think of her feminine curves as she walked away from him. Instead he cleared his throat, "If I may inquire, where did you procure such a shirt? Its size is not proportional to your frame."

"Oh, this?" Eli stopped cracking eggs and tugged on her top. "It's Mason's. He sometimes leaves his stuff over here."

Sheldon's heart fell. "Ah, so he is your boyfriend."

"Mmm, not exactly; we've _gone out_ a couple of times. But we're not really in a relationship." Distress crossed her heart-shaped face and her nose scrunched up hiding her freckles. Oh, how he adored those freckles.

_have engaged in coitus_, thought Sheldon. Was that jealousy he detected? _He obviously left her unsatisfied. _What in Newton's name was he thinking? Sheldon took a second to calm his emotions with a deep breath and a moment of Kolinahr meditation.

"I see," he finally returned. "What does he do?" Sheldon tried to keep the conversation going.

"After he got his Masters, he decided he wanted to teach, so now he works at one of the private schools teaching American history."

Sheldon scoffed. A history major? Really? This Mason fellow was the Turkey Vulture of Academia, feeding its youth regurgitated facts. There was no way such an idiot could hold a candle to Eli's creativity or his pure brilliance.

"Well, you're certainly out of his league," Sheldon spat. Did he just say that?

"Thank you, Shelly. I think…"

…

Easy morning light flooded Eli's bedroom. Gently opening her eyes, dancing dust fairies floated before her. She smiled and sat up. The air that whooshed in and out of her lungs made her head spin. Sleep had never been that…comfortable.

Entirely rested, she folded back her quilt and set her feet on her plush rug. Eli wiggled her toes in the lavender shag. Tying her hair back in a messy bun, she walked over to her bedroom window.

The day was young and fresh. Her eyes rested upon a pair of chickadees in the nest on the other side of the glass. They nuzzled and flitted about the circumference of their nest, tending to a clutch of tiny speckled eggs. When one of them raised its tiny tufted head, he did not fly away from her stare, but regarded her curiously. It tipped its head back and forth, its chest proud and sure.

Smiling, Eli wrapped her arms around herself. She needed to write. With a bouncy step, Eli headed for her board.

Flipping open her laptop and uncapping her marker, Eli got to work. After being stuck for so long, the new rush of inspiration was positively cathartic.

She scribbled everything that came to mind. Snippets of words and images soon meshed together forming sentences. Sentences multiplied into paragraphs. Before long, the board was filled and the letters on her keypad ran the risk of being worn off.

Grinning, she leaned against the board gripping the marker in her mouth. Where was she going with this?

After reading, she contemplated. Her eyes scanned her work, picking out pieces of gold. It was all coming together. She had written about the birds, she had written about the mornign sunlight and the dust fairies. She had written of her dreams.

Iridescent eyes had filled her dreams; guiltless eyes, hiding nothing, beckoning her closer. Blue iris filled her with wonder and curiosity. Clear, omniscient depths left her yearning for their gaze.

Shuffling drew her out of her trance.

"Good morning, Sheldon." She beamed at him. His hair was dishevled and messy from sleep. She loved it that way. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Sunday is french toast day," odd, but not for Sheldon. She supressed the nagging want of her fingers to touch him. Eli headed to the kitchen.

As she walked away, she could feel his eyes following her.

"If I may inquire, where did you procure such a shirt? Its size is not proportional to your frame."

"Oh, this?" Eli's heart pounded, and she could feel the resulting heat in her face. Part of her wished she had put on more clothes. Yet, another wished he too, were wearing less. "It's Mason's. He sometimes leaves his stuff over here."

"Ah, so he is your boyfriend."

"Mmm, not exactly; we've um _gone out_ a couple of times. But we're not really in a relationship." Divulging information about her relationship with Mason to Sheldon made her cringe. She peeked at Sheldon through her breakfast preparation. His eyes seemed to be roaming over her. Those translucent blue eyes that were so familiar. She could feel the time between them tick away.

Dipping bread into the eggs, she took a breath in a desperate attempt to regain her composure.

She should never had looked back to him. Everything came spinning wildly and crashing back into her mind…

…

_Eli could not contain her excitement. She had waited until that night to give out the big news. Now, sitting around the dinner table, she was ready to burst._

"_Aurelia, darling, please," her mother lifted a thin, manicured hand. Eli regarded her own bitten nails. "Stop jumping around and just say it."_

"_Mama," she began slowly, "I got it."_

"_Got what, dear?"_

"_My doctorate!" Dr. Aurelia Huntington. Countless sleepless nights and late night study sessions were all worth hearing those three words. She said them again. Doctor Aurelia Huntington._

"_Wonderful! John, we are in the presence of a doctor."_

"_Great," murmured her father._

"_Daddy, it's a PhD," Nothing. Eli's desperate eyes cast on her mother, but the woman had gone back to picking at her asparagus. _

_Tears welled in Eli's eyes. She dropped her fork. What was she missing? She had been at the top her class since the third grade, made the Dean's list, and had won several prestigious awards. But each was just a certificate, stuffed down in her bottom desk drawer next to the scrawl-filled notebooks that contained her soul. _

_Not that the Huntingtons were cold, Eli was so thankful to them for putting her through college. Yes, she'd come from a deep-rooted strain of "old money"; and; yes, her four older brothers were lawyers, a plastic surgeon, and a buisness professor. They all drove Beamers, or in Michael's case, a Ferrari. She puttered along in her navy blue ford focus. But the money didn't matter to her._

_Writing was her soul, her escape. And never was she more comfortable than when she sat, thumbing the smooth pages of a book, inhaling its earthy scent. Something inside her just wished her parents would listen. If they would just read a couple of lines of her writing, they would see the person they were missing. But then again, a best-seller was a far-off dream; the Pulitzer, a fairy tale. She scoffed at herself. What a novel idea. Pun intended. _

_After dinner, Eli excused herself. Stepping into the streets of Pasadena, a long sigh escaped her lips. She missed her home, she missed Virginia. Five years ago, her parents and eldest brother decided to sell most of the acreage off the timeworn family farm. Now, in exchange for an upscale summer loft in sunny California, the sophisticated Huntigton estate could no longer support horses. _

_Another sigh and she felt the warm air relax her muscles. She promised herself long ago she would not be bitter. Eli walked down the street and let her mind run away._

…

_In her mind, Eli was enjoying the ostentatious language of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, her favorite novel. Suddenly, the words were pulled from before her eyes. No longer was she curtseying to a dashing Fitzwilliam Darcy in the ballroom at Netherfield, but was plopped down on the dirty cement sidewalk. Across from her, another figure sat sprawled in a similar fashion._

"_I'm so sorry, I must not have been watching." Eli hurried to grab her book and shove it back in her bag, her face erupted in flame._

"_It is highly precarious to read while walking. You can't see where you are going." He stood and held out his hand. He pulled her looked up into his blue eyes._

"_Uh-huh," she grinned when she saw what he held in his other hand, "and you weren't reading?" She motioned towards the comic book in his left hand. He had been caught. She laughed it off. "Doctor Aurelia Huntington," _

"_Doctor Sheldon Cooper." He hadn't let go of her hand, so she shook it. _

"_Pleasure to meet you, Sheldon," She grinned up at him. His cerulean eyes smiled down at her. _

…

_OW! _

_Sheldon was sent tumbling back onto his buttocks._

"_I'm so sorry, I must not have been watching," a petite, red-headed woman opposite him apologized. She was trying to replace a small volume in her bag. _

"_It is highly precarious to read while walking. You can't see where you are going." He hoisted himself, brushing off his pants. Thankfully his newest issue of _Fantastic Four_ was unharmed. Now that he was sure of his comic's welfare, he offered a hand to the stranger. It was the chivalrous thing to do, but he winced at the contact. Where was his pocket _Purell_? _

_However, when his fingers wrapped around her delicate hand, he found the cool sensation electrifying. Fascinating…_

"_Uh-huh," she pointed at his purchase, "and you weren't reading?" _Skimming_, he wanted to clarify, but before he could open his mouth, she laughed. It was a light sound, like a bell. "Doctor Aurelia Huntington," Oh, he perked, Doctor._

"_Doctor Sheldon Cooper," He looked down upon her face. Her eyes were green. No, not just green. They were emerald. Kelly green? Maybe jade._

"_So what kind of work do you do?" They had started down the street, side-by-side_

"_Theoretical Physics." He paused before continuing, "I am employed at Caltech University where I conduct my research on String Theory. However, I've recently debated s__witching disciplines from __bosonic string theory__ to __heterotic string theory__. __And you?"_

_He let his gaze fall to where she was walking beside him. She was twisting a copper lock between her fingers. _

"_Well," she hesitated, "I'm a writer. But, I also work with publishers." She waved her hand as if it were no big deal._

_Sheldon openly guffawed at the statement. Doctor, indeed._

"_You are an English major?" He glared accusingly down at her._

"_Yes," She defended. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"_

"_So, you base your career, your livelihood, your source of income on the impractical and imaginary?"_

"_Impractical!" Her jaw dropped at her loquacious companion, "I believe Albert Einstein once said that imagination will get you anywhere."_

"_So would the TARDIS, but you don't see of those flying around, do you?" The _Doctor Who _reference flew over her head. Oh boy._

"_You're just as enveloped in the imaginary as I am." It came out as almost a snort._

"_You know nothing about me." Sheldon was livid. Who was this woman to undermine his intellectual authority?_

"_Well, you're reading a comic book. The Superman insignia is plastered across your chest." She had the audacity to reach across and tug lightly on his t-shirt. Sheldon would not submit to this physical brutality._

"_That is science fiction. It has the possibility of a legitimate premise." He huffed, stood straighter, and put out his bottom lip. "I study the complex inner workings of the universe. My time is not wasted on the abstracts of literary theory, which is, essentially a bunch of of hokum."_

"_Hokum? I taught myself to read when I was three years old! Since then, I've written dissertations on Transcendentalist Philosophy and Women of Dissent; I've lectured on Romanticism and Feminism. Psychoanalysis is second nature to me. I've read _The Great Gatsby _so many times, I could probrably recite it. I spent a month in London studying Shakespeare. And you say I don't study the ways of the universe?" _

_Sheldon, in his expanse of knowledge, could not find a rebuttal. Never before had his extensive knowledge of the sciences and expansive collection of little ditties failed him. The muscles in his face spasmed. He, Sheldon Lee Cooper, was evenly matched. He looked her in the eye. Definitely, emerald…._

…


	4. The Kiss

…

"Hey, Sheldon," Eli called from where she was sitting on the couch as he walked through the door. She draped an arm over the back of the sofa to face him. "How was day two of lecturing?"

"Oh," he fingered the strap on his messenger bag before placing the whole thing on the counter, "fantastic. Infact, one of the students is a doctoral candidate. He's writing his thesis on String Theory. He asked me to _read_ it, the brave soul."

"And how'd that go?"

Sheldon pulled out a stack of paper, the words barely recognizable under the red ink.

"I tore it up." He shined. "Anyhoo, what are you working on?"

He walked over the the couch and stood behind it, looking over her shoulder. Scattered on the coffee table was a collection of books and papers.

"Just some Shakespeare."

"Eli, of all people, the last to mind to use the term, '_just _Shakespeare' would be you. He looked at the book she held in her hands, "_Hamlet: Prince of Denmark_," He fell into a dramatic brogue, "You cannot play upon me!" Back in his normal voice, he continued, "the man was as mad as a hatter."

"Oh, I don't know. I think he knew what he was doing: had it all figured out." Grining, Eli flipped a couple pages.

"Listen to this," She began to read, though she knew the verse by heart, "Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move;"

"Doubt truth to be a liar;" Sheldon's voice joined hers.

"But never doubt I love." Together, they ended.

Sheldon sat next to her on the couch. Her eyes followed him, smiling. He smiled back and thought maybe Hamlet did have it all figured out.

Eli continued to read. He watched her as her rosy lips formed the words, and parted with each with a whisper of air. Like a babbling rivulet, her words comforted him. Only, Eli never babbled. Who knew where the playwrite ended and she began. Sheldon loved her voice. Her eloquence left him entranced.

Lazily, their bodies sidled together until the length of her side was pressed against him. Her head fell to his lapel and he allowed his to rest upon hers. Never before had he noticed how small she really was. For once, he didn't shy away from the contact. He became quite partial to the new masculine role of guardian and, as he had seen Leonard do so many times, placed an arm around her. The soft poetry and prose of Shakespeare lulled his eyes to close. His chest rose and slowly fell as he breathed in her rasberry fragrance.

…

Eli couldn't think. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Sheldon was so close to her. Please, she prayed, don't let her voice falter. Please don't let Sheldon see the effect he had on her. His scrubbed-clean scent charged her mind.

Her body betrayed her. She urged it to stay where it was on her side of the couch; however, when her hip made contact with his, all protests stopped.

While her mouth recited the words from the play, her mind occupied itself with Sheldon. It listened to the sound of his breathing: in and out in and out. Her head too rested itself on his shoulder, listening for the beat of his heart. The weight of his head returned the embrace.

The realization dawned on her. What was she doing? What was he doing? This is not the Sheldon that had bawled her over outside of the comic book store all those years ago. He had somehow changed, but, how? He wore the same odd ball T-shirts. He still ate off of a schedule. His idiosyncracies were still, characteristically, Sheldon. But he didn't shy away from her touch when she experimentally nuzzled against him. In response, his arm encircled her shoulders. Perhaps, he was not less Sheldon…but more.

"OW!" Eli cried out, jerking them out of their reverie.

"What? Are you hurt?" Sheldon's concern deeply touched her.

"No, No, I'm fine. It's just a paper cut." She resisted the urge to stick the finger in her mouth.

"Here, let me see." Tentatively, he took hold of her hand and gingerly observed the bleeding digit. In the next instant, he pulled forth from his pocket a pre-moistened towelette, the smallest tube of Neosporin Eli'd ever seen, and finally, a band-aid.

When he finished dressing her wound, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"You just pulled an ER out of your pocket," she laughed again. "Everything, but a kiss,"

…

A kiss? Did she want a kiss? Oh, dear. Where was Penny when you needed her? Meemaw would, on occasion, kiss his boo-boos and ouchies. Somehow, Meemaw's kisses didn't seem apropriate. Instead, he improvised.

Once again, he took her injured hand in his, enveloping it in his grasp. He folded all but her fore and middle fingers into her palm. With his own two fingers, he caressed hers. His skin grazed hers, forming a sentence in an unspoken language.

"Sheldon," she breathed, realizing what he was doing. His clear blue eyes looked into hers, full of apprehension. He hoped she would understand the sentiment behind the Vulcan kiss.

"Sheldon," she said his name again, relishing the word on her tongue. Carefully, she leaned towards him. He grew rigid at the approach, but did not move away. Her hands rested on his chest, his heart thundered in his ribs. His blue eyes were open and afraid. She waited until he closed them, allowing her to proceed.

Their lips met in an intensity that, Sheldon was positive, rivaled that of the Hadron collider. Indeed, he was in awe at the energy created by the fusion. It crawled on his skin, chilling him through, and also set him on fire. Never had he experienced anything so fantasmic.

When Eli pulled away, he suppressed a moan. Already he missed her. This time he let his neurochemistry have the con. His long arms pulled her to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, toying with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, causing a shiver to spread down his spine. Their lips met a second time. And a third.

Finally, they separated. Sheldon breathed heavily as he looked down at Eli. Her green, dialated eyes were heady and her lips slightly swolen. He watched her bring her fingertips to her lips, an expression of amazement plastered on her face.


	5. Flashback II

…

_Flashback-II_

_ Leonard heard the open and close of the door from his bedroom. He sprinted to the front of the apartment._

_ "Sheldon, where have you been? You missed Halo night! Did you get chased by Mr. Bogdanowicz's dog again?"_

_ "Hello, Leonard, we have company."_

_ "What?" A petite figure stepped out from behind Sheldon. Leonard's mouth dropped. She was gorgeous. "Hello"_

_ "Hello," her light voice replied._

_ "Leonard, this is Dr. Aurelia Huntington. Eli, this is my roommate, Leonard Hofstadter."_

_"Nice to meet you." Leonard noticed her slightly southern inflection. It was adorable. What was she doing with Sheldon?_

_ "It's my pleasure," he reigned in his dumb-founded jowls. "So, phD or MD?" _

"_I've got a phD in literary theory; but my masters is a double major: English lit and creative writing." _

_ "Um, wow, that's great!" Literature? Was Sheldon out of his mind?_

_ "Eli," called Sheldon from the kitchen, "Would you like a hot beverage. We have herbal tea."_

_ "Thank you, Sheldon, tea sounds great." She smiled at him and Leonard grew nautious. _

_ "I'll go help him," Hofstadter offered, "Excuse me." _

_ When out of ear shot, Leonard whispered to Sheldon, "Umm, wow, buddy. She's…pretty." Leonard was unsure of how to proceed. Never would he had suspected he would have this conversation with his insomatic roommate. "Where did you find her?"_

_ "Yes, she does possess a certain pulchritude. Her physical comeliness is one that many would find attractive." Sheldon remarked._

_ "You mean to say you find her aesthetically pleasing?" He tried to keep this within a Sheldon-friendly lexis. Surely, he had to find her beautiful._

_ "I merely said that 'one' would find her attractive. And, to answer your second question: I ran into her outside of the comic book store, literally. But, if I may ask, why does it matter? She's here now." _

_ "Precisely, Sheldon you've invited a liberal artist into your home! Is this some kind of way to keep your friends close but your enemies closer?"_

_ "No, Leonard, the most fascinating thing has happened."_

_"What? Did you accidentally ingest some kind of alien spore? It would make so much more sense than _that,"_ me motioned to the red-head inspecting their DNA helix._

_ "No," was all Sheldon said._

_ "Well, please enlighten me."_

_ "That's just it, Leonard!" Sheldon's voice dropped to a lower register, but he sounded like he would have prefered to scream. "Words cannot express the sensations that woman stirs up in me!"_

_ "Sensations?" Oh, Sheldon._

_ "Yes, she infuriates me Leonard! Never before have I been so bested. I fail to understand how my intelligence can be so easily challenged." He convulsed. "I must figure this out." He walked towards Eli with their mugs of tea. "Oh, and Leonard," he turned once more, "I would prefer that you keep your itinerant eyes to your self."_

…

_ The next morning, Leonard awoke to find Sheldon already up and making breakfast. _

_ "Good morning, Sheldon"_

_ "Why, good morning Leonard." Sheldon's face was content and smiling._

_ "You're in a good mood. How'd it go with your lady friend last night?" Since an observer, just by taking a measure, effects the outcome, Leonard had gone to bed shortly after meeting this new girl. It was always best to stick to science when it came to Sheldon. _

_ "Oh, we had a very nice evening. She listened to my newest theories, I read some of her articles. You know, she really is a very capable author. And then, I showed her my train set."_

_ "You showed her your trains!" Sheldon was never going to keep this girl. _

_ Sheldon nodded, "She found my interest in them inimitable." Oh no, she had no idea what she had just done in complementing Sheldon Cooper._

_ "That's great!" Leonard exclaimed._

_ "Yes, Indeed, but I would prefer if you'd keep your voice down. It is still very early and Eli is trying to sleep."_

_ "Wha-…she stayed the night?" Leonard looked over his shoulder at the couch. It was empyy There was no way Sheldon and his beautiful new acquaintance had spent the night _together_. "Where did she sleep?"_

_ "Why, in my room of course." Uh-huh._

_ "In your bed?"_

_ Sheldon creased his brows as he stared at Leonard, "I wasn't going to make her sleep on the floor. Goodness, Leonard. I thought you knew the social protocol for such circumstances." Sheldon's eyes flicked to the hallway after hearing small footsteps. Eli was standing in the doorway_

_ Running her finger's through her hair and fixing her make up, she tried to make herself look presentable. Grasping her white cardigan and flats, Eli tip-toed into the living room. Beside Leonard, Sheldon swallowed and he understood his roommate. Eli's curls were in slight disarray, her green eyes were fresh with sleep, and her khaki shorts and camisole from the previous night showed quite a bit of porcelain skin. _

_ "Good morning, Eli," Sheldon's delighted voice supprised her._

_ "Good morning, Sheldon." She apprehensively approached the counter. "And, Leonard."_

_ "Good morning to you , too."_

_ "I trust you slept well?"_

_ "Very well, thank you."_

_ "Would you like some breakfast?" Sheldon held up his bowl of cereal. He seemed almost hopeful. _

_ "No. Thank you, but I think I've imposed enough already."_

_ "No, you're not imposing at all." Said Leaonard, "We're always working and never really get to have company except for the guys. Please, at least have some coffee." Translation: please stay with Sheldon. _

_ "Okay," she flashed the boys a large smile, "But I don't want to be any trouble."_

_ "It's really no trouble," Sheldon instantly responded before Eli could even make a step towards the kitchen. Silently, he thanked Leonard for keeping her a moment longer._

_ Once Eli was seated on a stool, and Leonard had set coffee and toast infront of her, Eli spoke, "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night, Sheldon. It must have been uncomfortable."_

_ Far from uncomfortable, Sheldon actually found it endearing: the way she had rested on him. He knew she had been fighting her eyelids for the entire third episode of Star Trek and had somehow expected, as was true, her to finally let them fall. However, uncomfortable was trying to get her off the couch and into the bed. He laughed at his triumph, despite the protests of his stiff neck. Sleeping on the couch was well worth knowing she would still be there when he awoke._

"_Don't apologize. Sudden desynchronosis of the body's natural circadian rythyms can be sressful."_

_ "Yeah, jet-lag can be hell," translated Leonard. "So, you're from out of state?"_

_ "I was born and raised in Virginia and sometimes you can hear it." She drawled and laughed._

_ "Sheldon's from Texas, so you guys have that in common. That's a long way. What are you doing in Pasadena?"_

_ "I'm working with an author to go over the publishing details. Plus, I just got my doctorate and since my parents moved here, I thought it'd be a nice time to bring them the news." Suprisingly, Sheldon cought the smallest pang of hurt in her eyes. He knew that hurt._

_ "When are you leaving?" Cooper asked._

_ "Tomorrow morning," _

_ "Oh," his heart fell._

_ "It's a shame you can't see more of what Pasadena has to offer," Leonard said. _

"_Well," Eli thought this over. "Tomorrow is Friday. Maybe I could stay the weekend. My parents would love to have me a couple more days. What about it Sheldon? Will you show me the town?" She did a tiny dance from where she sat on the stool. Then her eyes caught Sheldon's wrist._

"_Oh, my God! Is that the time?" She jumped up and gathered her things. The boys followed to see her off. When she finally found it laying on the arm chair, she turned to them, "Thanks again," and kissed each on the cheek._

_ After the door shut, Leonard turned to Sheldon._

_ "So, did you two…"_

_ "I know what you're thinking, Leonard, and no we did not." He retreated into the apartment._

_ "What are you doing?" _

"_I'm going to make the bed."_

_Leonard followed him, "I need information here. C'mon I made a great wing-man! Don't walk away from this."_

_When they reached Sheldon's room they saw that the bed was, in fact, already made. Sheldon noticed a small scrap of paper resting on his pillow. Upon picking it up, he found it was a gum wrapper. Scrawled on it's back was a ten-digit series of numbers. Sheldon didn't need his intellect to know that there was no message in some indiscernable pattern, but that it was simply a phone number. Either way, he was just as mystified._

…

Wednesday evening, Sheldon returned to the apartment before Eli. She had sent him a text informing him that she would infact be late. So, Sheldon was left alone with his thoughts.

He paced back and forth across the apartment. Only one scene on his mind: their kiss. All day he could not get it out of his head. All through his lectures the feel of her silky lips on his filled his brain. Twice a student corrected him on a calculation error when his mind was otherwise distracted.

After their kiss, they had sat in companionable silence. He rembered how her fingertips had traced the sinew of his wrist and how, even now, it burned from her touch. Eventually, they each had gone to bed.

Then, he had been too emotionally distraught to ponder the repercussions of their actions, so he slept. He slept and he dreamt of her. Now, he regretted that decision. Here he was twenty-four hours later and thinking.

Was the paradigm of their relationship, from this point on, shifted? Did that kiss label them a couple or was it a one-time deal? Inconclusive, he thought, already he was biased to the situation. What should he expect when Eli got home?

Jostling of keys sounded on the other side of the door. He was out of time.

"Sheldon, we're home!" We?

A broad-shouldered man with equal height but thrice the muscle stepped through the doorway. He stuck out a hand

"Hey, Sheldon, isn't it?" Sheldon glared into the man's brown eyes.

"Yes. And, allow me to guess," his slightly wrinkled, green oxford was rolled up to his elbows, and the tail of his loosened tie was streaked with pale traces of chalk,

"Mason?"

"Right you are." The two men followed Eli into the the kitchen. "Eli, do you need any help with dinner?"

Eli flashed Mason a smile that made Sheldon's face twitch, "Sure!"

Sheldon, unfortunately, was not skilled in the culinary arts. He had no choice but to withdraw from the kitchen claiming he had work to do.

From his seat on the sofa, Sheldon put his Vulcan hearing to good use. But what he heard only further distressed him. Eli's light laughter echoed in his brain. Except, this time, it was not directed at the scientist but at Mason. Surely such a man could not be so interesting!

He risked a peripheral glance into the kitchen. The two of them were, together, leaning over the counter, a bowl of salad between them.

Eli's eyes broke Mason's gaze, meeting Sheldon's. In the brief moment that their eyes were locked, the knowledge of what they had shared flashed between their stare.

…

All day she'd been thinking of Sheldon. So distracted was she, that an hour of worked slipped away from her. But she couldn't help it. She sighed, checking the clock every few minutes. Why couldn't time move faster? She loved her work, but today, she couldn't wait to get home.

Her heart raced at the thought. She felt alive living in the wonderful uncertainty of what awaited her.

Eli had been walking to her car, on the verge of a jog, when a voice called out to her.

"Eli, where are you going so fast?" At first, she hardly recognized him.

"I'm late," she absentmindedly responded.

"It's okay, we've still got time."

The situation fully registered in her brain. Eli felt horrible, absolutely terrible. She'd forgotten about the dinner she'd planned with Mason the week before.

…

On the walk-up to her apartment, Eli hurridly explained the Sheldon situation.

"Oh, I see. So, he's like a nerd?"

"Mmm," she bristled at the insult, but chose to reply, "yes."

Before opening the door, Eli looked into Mason's charming, chocolate brown eyes. They were sweet with their golden flecks, but lacked the depth and clarity of Sheldon's

With a nervous smile she opened the door.

"Sheldon, we're home!"

"Oh," Eli caught the supprised exclamation before he could stifle it. His eyes fell at the sight of Mason, but the other man extended a hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hey, Sheldon, isn't it."

"Yes. And allow me to guess," Eli could tell Sheldon was sizing Mason up, "Mason?" They shook hands.

"Right you are!" Mason chuckled lightly and slapped Sheldon on the back. There seemed to be no visible tension, but Eli's insides were cramping up from the nerves. She hurried into the kitchen to start dinner.

Mason offered to help even though he was already pulling the pasta out of the cupboard. Sheldon, much to Eli's dismay, mumbled something about dipoles and trudged to the sofa.

Thankfully, Mason didn't require Eli's full conciousness to uphold a conversation. Instead, she listened to his tone and laughed when appropriate while her eyes stayed glued to Sheldon or, rather, to the back of his head.

She continued to watch him and grew increasingly anxious. She noticed how he shifted from side to side, continuously shuffled his papers and chewed on the end of his pencil.

Finally, he turned to face her. Eli thought she had been caught, thought that he would be dismayed by the sudden introduction to Mason, espescially after last night. Her eyes entreated for understanding. The eyes that returned her regard were soft and kind. Memory of his lips on hers arose in her mind. She bit her lip to keep her from doing it again.

…

Dinner was more than satisfying. Mason voiced stories of his days in college with gusto, and Sheldon bit his tongue. Eli smiled at the three of them, sitting at her little round table, getting along.

When they had finished their fettuccine and moved on to dessert, however, she could feel Shedlon's mounting unrest. The evening was coming to an end, and he couldn't wait to be in more congenial company. In between small bites of cheesecake, Eli placed her hand on his leg under the table. He was instantly assuaged.

Mason did not stay long after the meal.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get home and grade some papers."

"Oh, I understand," Eli hid her sigh of reprieve.

"It was nice meet you, Sheldon."

He turned back to Eli, placing a light kiss on the top of her head then he leant down and kissed her casually on the lips. "Goodnight, babe," Eli blushed. Why did he have to do that?

"Goodnight," Eli shut the door behind him. When she turned to walk away from the door, Sheldon was glaring at her.

Sheldon stood there, arms at his sides, face taciturn and not presenting any indication of what was going on inside his head.

"Sheldon," Eli began, "I'm sorry, I forgot I had made plans, and when he showed up…I just didn't,"

She was prattling, making excuses. Patronizing herself, she quit talking and looked to Sheldon. His crystal eyes shone with confusion. His tongue darted over his lips and he swallowed, his eyes fixed on the floor. Eli slipped into the kitchen to clean up.

This wasn't fair. Eli scrubbed the already spotless counter harder. She had been so looking forward to this evening. Looking past her loose strands of hair she saw Sheldon sitting with his back to her once again. It wasn't fair.

When she abandoned her effort in the kitchen, she apprached him: taking one cautious step then another until she was right behind him. Lightly, she rested her fingers over his shoulders. Through his T-shirts, she could feel his muscles tense at the touch. A crack formed in her heart. She pulled her arms away.

_I'm so sorry, Sheldon_. Hoping to somehow salvage his trust, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Goodnight, Sheldon."

…

It was nearly midnight when Sheldon set his work aside. Rubbing his tired eyes, he managed to pull his fatigued body into the bathroom.

In the shower, he scrubbed at his skin as if the action would wash away the events of that night, eliminate the last few hours.

This was just make-believe. Sheldon knew the water would rinse off skin cells but it could not alter the time continuum which governed his sphere of existence.

With a sigh, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Dressing in his comfy Wednesday pajamas, he left the bathroom for his room. As he was crossing the hall, however, he noticed a light emanating from under a door at the end of the corridor. Curious.

Sheldon found his feet moving towards the door and pushing it slightly ajar. The lights were still on so he stepped inside. It was Eli's bedroom; and, he found the quintessence endearing. The lights, he discovered, were acually just her bed-side lamp and several lit candles. They illuminated even more wall-to-wall bookshelves sided by antique chairs. Thankfully, the dark wood floor was covered mostly by a large lavender area rug. Sheldon did not appreciate chilly toes.

Sheldon crossed the floor to the large bed. It was mostly empty except for a small form sleeping peacefully, if slightly sprawled. Books were scattered about her delicate frame and Sheldon picked them up. They were, he noticed while putting them away, not the books he understood Eli to appreciate. Their covers were whimsical and their titles, cute.

Placing each on the shelf, he read the titles aloud, "_Love, Cajun Style; Swept Off Her Feet; The Juliet Club; Chemistry; Geek Charming_."

He looked back at Eli, lovingly shaking his head. Of course, she wouldn't display these volumes in the commmons of the apartment. Then he noticed she lay uncovered.

Sheldon rushed to the bedside and reached for the floral quilt; however, upon realizing her lower half was dressed only by underthings, he retracted his hands. It would be more appropriate to just leave now. As if on cue, Eli shivered.

"Oh, dear," he quickly swiped his hands on his pants and pulled the blanket over her.

Satisfied, Sheldon spun to extinguish the candles scattered across the room, but his eyes caught the yellow corner of a notebook that had been unearthed when he moved the quilt. At first he thought it to be a diary. He held it in his hands, debating whether to open it or just replace it on the bed. What if she accidentally slept on it and woke up to find it painfully lodged in her side? Sheldon flipped the cover. Besides, the hero always looks.

After reading a few pages, he found that it was not a diary, but a collection of short stories and poems. The handwriting was Eli's but the language was so engaging, so resplendent, so incongeable by its mere bindings that he could not imagine it being actually written. Page after ink-stained page, Sheldon was left dazzled and entranced. He fell under the same divine amazement that shrouded his senses during his visits to the Paseadena Planetarium. Never had he known…

"Sheldon?"

He tore his eyes away. Eli was sitting up. Tired eyes stared at him with wonder.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"Reading,"

"I can see that, but what exactly are you reading."

"Eli, please don't be cross." He warily held up the book. "Your work is simply, no beyond phenominal. Has anyone ever read this?"

"No, Sheldon. It's private."

"But…but it's wonderful! Any publisher would be foolish to decline."

"It's not all about getting published." She looked down at the white sheets.

"But you can do it. You've just got to…"

"Sheldon," she brushed him off.

He knew he had pulled at a calloused part of her heart. He empathized with the fear of rejection after a youth of parental indifference. Eli ran one hand through her hair and held the other out to Sheldon. He was confused by the gesture, so she motioned for him to sit beside her.

With hasty steps, he flitted about the room, blowing out the candles. Then, willingly, Sheldon climbed onto the bed and settled beside her. For a moment, they just sat: staring off over the edge of the bed. To Eli's surprise, Sheldon gently covered her elfin hand with his. It was action both exonerating and amorous.

She looked at him, and together they sank down into the bedding. His blue eyes beheld hers. She held their hands between them, observing his long fingers then brought each of his fingertips to her lips. Sheldon scooted closer, giving her easier access. Her eyes smiled up at him as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was brief, but she lingered over his mouth. Sheldon angled his head slightly and closed the distance between them. He parted his lips ever-so-slightly and Eli captured his bottom lip. Their hands fell apart. Sheldon's lost themselves in Eli's silky soft curls while hers wrapped around his shoulders, cupping his shoulder blades. Their hands rejoined, however, after the kiss. Eli pulled him over so her back was pressed against his chest and his knees were bent behind hers. For Sheldon, with his cheek resting on hers, time changed. No longer was it based on the decay of Carbon, but on the rise and fall of their bodies with each breath.

"Eli," he whispered into her ear, "as much as I enjoy the sensation of my body laying tangent to yours," She didn't hear him for she had fallen asleep. Sheldon closed his eyes, all inquiries dying on his tongue.


	6. Leaving the Comfort Zone

Alright, sorry this chapter is so late. :C It took me a while to get the last scene together ;). Hope you enjoy. And as always I own nowthing blah blah blah.

…

Sheldon could not stop smiling. His face ached from the misuse of these muscles. Everywhere he went, his lips stayed poised in their grin. He could not but raise an eyebrow when a loud gaggle of estrogen piled through the doorway. Eli and two other woman entered the apartment in a swarm of shopping bags and laughter.

"Oh mah GAWD, Eli!" A tall woman with short blonde hair approached him. "You never said he was _this_ handsome."

"Lizzy!" Eli protested, giggling as her friend closed in on Sheldon, who backed away slowly.

"_Bonjour, mon nomest Elizabeth," _she extended her hand for him to kiss,_ "mais vous pouvez m'appeler Babette._"

Eli covered her mouth to suppress her overwhelming laughter.

"Sheldon, just ignore her. Ever since we spent that month abroad, she loves to flaunt her French."

"I know what she said, Eli. Hello, Elizabeth," Sheldon returned her French greeting.

"Hello, Sheldon," Sheldon's ears caught a dainty voice as it passed his right side. He spun to see a dark-haired woman with pale skin and flourescent blue eyes behind large glasses. "I'm Marina." She waved with a bag-laden hand. Before he could respond, however, she disappeared into Eli's room. Elizabeth followed her.

When her friends had disapeared, Eli sauntered over to Sheldon and took his hands.

"Hi," she smiled at his blush. He was not accustomed to displays of affection.

"Hello," He leaned down and she kissed his cheek.

"I invited the girls over. We're going out tonight. And," she grinned wickedly at him, "you are coming with us."

Sheldon blinked, "What? Eli, you couldn't possibly..." a finger was placed over his lips, silencing him."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Sheldon. We're going to 've been working so hard these past few days. Besides, it's your last night in town." A moment of silence fell upon them as they remebereed that in twenty-four hours Sheldon would return to Pasadena.

"Eli, get your butt in here!" a duet of voiced called.

Eli gave Sheldon one last stern look, "No objections," before skipping away.

When Penny, Amy, and Bernadette prepped for their nights on the town, Sheldon had always retreated to the safety of His Spot. There, he was a hallway away from the loud blow drying, and the noxious nail polish fumes. Here, Eli's apartment placed him at the proverbial belly of the beast.

He sat in his room and tried not to think of the night ahead of him while he listened to the females chattering about shoes and dresses. He desperately wished there was some way he could avoid this night. There was nothing he found amusing about a boisteruous night club filled with intoxicated, perspiring masses of people. Just the thought made him clammy.

…

"So, Eli, we need details," Lizzy called from the bathroom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eli lied, digging through her closet.

"With you and Sheldon. How long has this been going on?"

"Well," Eli bit her lip, "it all just sort of happened."

"You mean _it _happened?"

"No!" Eli looked away, pretending to examine the blouse she'd picked out.

"Oh, really?" Lizzy dug through the piles of clothes, shoes, and bright colored shopping bags on the bed. When she held up what she was looking for, Eli's eyes bugged,

Marina gasped and giggled, "Victoria's Secret!"

Eli grabbed her bag and stuffed it in the closet.

"A girl can't treat herself? Besides, Sheldon's not that kind of guy."

"Not like Mason," Eli's eyebrows furrowed at Marina's comment. She hadn't even thought of Mason since the other night. Marina was right, Sheldon was different.

"No, not like Mason at all." Better. Eli smiled.

"Well, we kid," Marina held her friend's hand, "We're glad you finally found someone…steady." Oh, Sheldon was steady alright.

"Yeah," agreed Lizzy, "And he's cute in some odd, dorky way. At least he's tall,"

"And those gorgeous blue eyes!" Marina yipped.

"I bet he's a great kisser!"

Eli stuck her tongue in her cheek and reddened

.…

"Okay, C'mon Sheldon!"

"Eli," he sighed, "this is rediculous!"

"Sheldon," she groaned.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Sheldon stepped out of his room and into the living area. The girls were waiting for him, all ready to go. Simulataneously, they gasped when they saw him.

Upon Eli's insistent request, he had traded the _Flash_ t-shirt for a new button-down she had bought him. It was blue, the same shade as his eyes. She had seen it and instantly knew they were the same.

"Whoop!" Cheered Lizzy, "Hello, handsome."

Sheldon looked down his chest, "Well, at least it's plaid." Sheldon sighed, a plaid harlequin. Dear Lord.

"Sheldon, if you feel uncomfortable, it's okay if you change." She took his hand. He looked down at Eli's eyes. They were sincere. She had bought him the shirt; but, yet she preferred him to be comfortable? He looked closer, observing her with his scientist's keen eye. Beyond the curled hair and purple glittering top were stunning emerald eyes. Her pupils were dialated, an obvious sign of physical attraction. No doubt, his eyes traced her body, his were the same way. Perhaps, he grinned, he could grow accustomed to the new fashion.

"Actually, upon further consideration, I've decided not to change."

"Good," said Lizzy. "And one more thing," She threw him a dark leather jacket. "I saw THAT horrible item," She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, motioning to his coat hanging on the rack by the door, "And I stole this from my brother." Her height allowed her to drape it over his shoulders. She turned to leave him alone, but Sheldon braced himself when she spun back around and extended a manicured hand to ruffle his hair.

Sheldon wore an expression of absolute horror. His wide eyes passed between the girls, each holding back outrageous burts of hilarity. He caught a wink from Eli.

…

"Oh, this place is great!" Lizzy squealed when they entered the club. "It's been so long since I've just danced!" She headed for the bar. "Come on, guys, let's get some drinks.

Sheldon grimaced as they swerved to avoid the thrashing mob of dancing bodies. The music was deafeningly loud and the air was warm with motion.

"Sheldon," Eli spoke into his ear, "You're squeezing my hand."

"I'm sorry," He hadn't realized he had grasped her hand and let it go. Supprisingly, she took it back with a slight squeeze.

"No, It's okay, just lighten up a little bid."

"Of course."

They approached the bar and the bartender moved toward them.

"What can I get you guys tonight?"

"Hm," contemplated Lizzy biting her lower lip. She leaned over the bar, "I want something tropical, an escape. What do you suggest?"

"One sex on the beach," he flashed her a smile.

"And you?" He asked Marina, pushing up his sleeves.

"The same,"

Sheldon tried to appear suave and collected. Inside he too would have appreciated an escape. This was not his typical environment and he pleaded for the easy comfort of the comic book store, or his office back in California. How did he let Eli drag him here? He leaned back on his elbows, cooly regarding the establishment. Then, he immediately thought of all the other people who had done the same. He removed his arm and awkwardly shifted about.

The bartender asked Eli for her order.

"Water," she smiled up at Sheldon, "I'm driving tonight."

"Alright, and you?" he motioned to Sheldon.

"I'll have a virgin cuba libre, please." Sheldon eyed the man's thin, hot pink tie and goatee stubble.

"Bro, you know that's just Coke, right?"

"With _lime_," clarified Sheldon. He thought the man whose prefession was mixing drinks would cognize the modification.

"Alright,"

When they got their drinks, the group headed over to a high table in a corner of the club. Lizzy bounced her knee in time with the music while muching on the cherry that came on her glass.

"Aghh!" She screamed, "I gotta dance!" She walked onto the dance floor and with in minutes was the center of a tight circle of dancers.

Sheldon watched. It was absolutely primeval; but, he felt a strange longing growing inside him.

"Don't those shoes hurt?" Inquired Sheldon to Marina who was standing next to him. He tried to think of something, anything that would take his mind off of the boisterous atmosphere.

"Yeah, they're killer, but Lizzy could go days in heels.I don't see how she does it. Speaking of which," She turned to Eli,

"Come on, let's go."

"Sheldon, you'll be alright?"

"Yes," She smiled out at him before joining the dancing.

Sheldon sipped his drink and stood alone by the table. He watched contemplating whether or not it was socially acceptable for him to separate from his party.

"Wow," a voice distracted him from his thoughts. "Look at her," the stranger motioned to Eli with the neck of his beer bottle before taking a long swig.

Sheldon felt a twinge of anger start to redden in his stomach. No, he would not let this happen again.

"Indeed," he replied briskly. With purposeful steps, Sheldon walked onto the dance floor.

When he had reached the outskirts of the mob, he began to regret his decision. The music was considerably louder and the proximity of strangers left him greatly distressed. He squinted into the flashing lights. Already he had lost sight of Eli and the girls. When he finally found them, he squirmed over to them.

"Hey, Sheldon." Marina laughed, "Don't look so scared."

"Well, I would prefer it if we weren't so far lost in the crowd."

"Okay," Marina grabbed Eli and Lizzy leading them to the edge.

"This better?"

"Much," Sheldon lied.

"Sheldon, dance with me?" Eli inquired graciously, going out on a limb.

Sheldon supprised everyone when he did, infact, start dancing. Of course, it was really just awkward up and down movements, but it matched the music.

"There you go, er, try like this,"

Sheldon watched her dance. The sensual motions of her body loosened his resolve. He let free the urge within him. For thousands of years humans had danced to music. This was no different.

Apprehensively, he loosened his knees and bent his elbows. Sheldon held his hands a foot away from his body in loose fists. There was something extraordinarily satisfying and exhilarating about this new stance. If only Leonard could see him now…

"Good," Eli moved closer to him and they danced.

…_It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had to break it. It's the risk that I'm taking…_

When the song ended, Sheldon and Eli stood lost in the sea of people. Until the music started back up again…

Sheldon had been observing the other couples and timidly, placed his large hands on Eli's tiny waist.

…_Put your hands on my body. Cause, baby, tonight the DJ got us falling in love again…_

Blue eyes met green found eachother in the darkness. Eli smiled as she ran her hands through her hair. She brought them down and draped them over Sheldon's shoulders. He adjusted to fit closer to her. He attuned his rythym to sway with her and match her gyrations. There was no longer space between them as they moved together. Every nerve ending in Sheldon's body felt alive. The air was sweltering and hot. Nevertheless, his lungs had never been so fully functional. He lost himself in the motion of their bodies. His world collapsed into euphoria.

…_So, baby, don't worry. You are my only. You won't be lonely, even when the sky is falling down. You'll be my only, no need to worry. Baby are you down down down down down dow-ow-own dow-ow-own. Even when the sky is falling down..._

The flashing lights were blinding. So, Sheldon closed his eyes. The music carried him away. The bass pounded in his ears and resonated through his chest. Or was that his heartbeat?

…_You got my heartbeat running away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom bass…_

Sheldon reveled in the feel of the blood running through his veins and the sensation of Eli pressed so close to him. He could feel the slight persperation grow on his brow and his feet begin to ache; but, he didn't stop.

…_Hold on to me, and feel the music; free yourself tonight. Oh, just do watcha want, watcha want like nobodies watchin'. Do watcha want, watcha want. Keep the party rockin'.What, what, what. Give it up like nobodies watchin'. You know. The rhythm's calling you. Lose control. The rhythm's calling you…_


	7. Never Parted

Sorry if this chapter is a little bit fluffy; because, well, I've gotta say, it's baisically a marshmallow. Also I listened to "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato and "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin over and over again while writing this so if you're interested in a soundtrack: there ya' go! ENJOY! And I own nothing…

…

Eli awoke before the sun rose. The darkness of her bedroom was begining to allay into easy blue. There was a warm breath on her neck, and her legs were tangled with those of another. There was a sigh and she felt the arm that was wrapped around her waist tighten. It meandered up her back and around her shoulders, holding her close. She smiled as a dark-haired head settled into the crook of her neck, pillowed under her chin. _Sheldon. _She draped her hand over his bare chest, feeling the cadence of his heartbeat. It was calm and steady with the tempo of sleep. She could see the soft corner of his lips, and gently kissed the skin there. His pulse jumped at the contact. This delighted Eli and she began to experiment. She brought her lips down his neck and back up to his chin, his ears. Each time, his heart thuddered under her palm.

She jumped slightly when his hand covered hers on his chest. Eli looked down at Sheldon and watched as his lovely, incandescent eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," she whispered into his ear, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Mmmm," he purred, "Indeed,"

She felt the cool of his lips on the hollow of her throat and her stomach quivered with delight. Her entire body shuddered at his touch. On her neck, she could feel his lips turn up into a smile. He loved that he could elicit such a response from her.

Prior to the previous night, Sheldon had been bewildered, and inexperienced; but, with his candid innocence, he had trusted her. After a short time, he was able to locate all of points on her body that would cause her to melt in his arms. Like a cartogropher he had memorized every curve and slight camber of her topography. He was a fast learner. His fingertips had waisted no time in finding the sensitive skin behind her knees. She remebered the way he had blown cool air behind her ear and how he had softly kissed her navel. In sweet reminiscence, sleep claimed them once again.

…

Bright morning light shone through Sheldon's eyelids. He opened them. Eli was fast asleep at his side. Pure joy tugged at his lips and at his heart. Perhaps it was the enraptured state of his brain chemistry from the lingering endorphins, or her rasberry scent. Or, perhaps, it was simply the way the iridescent light reflected off of her copper curls. Tenderly, he brushed a few stray locks away from her face. In her sleep, she was smiling. Never had Sheldon been so…content.

His bladder, however, had a different idea. Sheldon untangled himself from her and the bedding and went into the bathroom. Deciding to also take a shower, he stepped into the shower and began to contemplate the last night. Memories of what they had shared poured over him like the water. Never would it just be 'coitus' with Eli. He finally understood the distinction in the idiom 'making love'.

Sheldon shut off the water, toweled, and dressed. When he entered the bedroom, he realized Eli was no longer in the bed. Walking through the apartment, he found her. She was sitting at her desk, vehemently typing away on her computer. Sheldon noticed she was wearing his shirt, the one she had bought. In great contrast to his first morning in her apartment, he greatly appreaciated that it was _his_ shirt.

Not wishing to disturb her creative process, Sheldon retreated into his room. Checking the time, he lamented. It was 11:48 and he was scheduled to depart on a two-o'clock flight. With a sigh, he pulled his suitcase from under the bed.

He had just finished packing and cataloguing his socks when Eli appeared in the doorway. Her eyes followed his movements, an expression of dejection painted on her face. Her lively spirit was subdued by the gravity of the situation.

"I wish," she started, "I wish you would stay."

"And I wish you would be accompanying me on my return. He folded a t-shirt and placed it in the bag.

"But, that would be," he paused before choking out, "illogical."

She grabbed another article of clothing and folded it. Handing it to him, she said, "I know."

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. They were rueful and full of sadness.

…

At the airport terminal, Sheldon was called for boarding.

"You better go," Eli told him when he refused to move.

Finally, Sheldon stood. Eli handed him his messenger bag.

"It's heavier," he commented.

"Just a little going away present,"

Sheldon opened the flap on his bag and pulled out a folder full of paper.

"What is it?"

"I noticed that you had finished all of the reading you had brought with you and thought you might want something to pass the time."

Sheldon looked at the first page. In Courier New was a title,

"'Peculiar Idiosyncrasies: A novel by Aurelia Huntington'." He looked to Eli wide eyed. "You did it!"

"Yep," she giggled but was stopped by the final call.

"Eli," Sheldon held her hands.

"Sheldon?"

He traced her lips and the contours of her face with his thumbs.

"Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touched and touching."

"Never parted," she whispered, holding his face in her hands. She pulled him down and kissed him hard. She clenched her eyes shut, holding him tightly to her. She wanted to never let go.

Pulling away, winded, Sheldon blushed with embarassment at the public display. Several bystanders clapped or whistled.

"Go," she shoved him lightly, almost playfully.

Eli kept her eyes glued to his back as he showed the flight attendant his ticket. Before boarding, he flashed her a valiant Vulcan salute. Eli giggled loudly, sending one right back. _Live long and prosper, Sheldon_.

…

After seating himself on the plane, Sheldon noticed an ache in his chest. Oh dear, this was not a proper time for his hypochondria surface. A stinging bruned in his eyes. Allergies, too? He swiped away the tear before it could roll down his cheek. With a deep breath, the pain in his heart continued. Was it the pressure? The altitude? Sheldon felt sick. Had he caught something whilst conducting he pre-flight arangements in the crowded airport?

Sheldon stared longingly out the window. He watched as miles and miles of Virginia passed and disapeared beneath him. Already he missed Eli.

With sudden inspiration, he pulled forth the mauscript from his bag. He flipped to the first page. Scrawled in elegant script were the lyrics to "Soft Kitty". They were followed by a short message:

_ Sheldon, love sick is a kind of sick, right? _

Sheldon traced where she had drawn a heart and signed her name. Turning to the next page, he began to read.


	8. Peculiar Idiosyncrasies

Hey, guys. Sorry, it's been awhile. I was alittle stuck on how I was gonna take the next step with this fic. I've got it now, though. So, stay tuned, you're gonna like it :D.

…

Sheldon left on Saturday. On Sunday, Eli made pancakes.

…

"Shedon, are you okay?"

"What?" Sheldon pulled his eyes away from the hallway and focused on Leonard.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay," Leonard obviously did not believe him.

Nevertheless, he let the issue alone. They continued to walk in silence. Sheldon let his head turn over his shoulder. His eyes watched as the woman with the red curls disappeared around the corner.

…

Eli sipped her coffee and stared out into the street. Her world was decorated with the rosy azalea blossoms and the vibrant green of the grass. The air was growing warm with summer and the sun created a brilliant atmosphere. She closed her eyes and let the balmy breeze wash over her. Her hair blew around her face.

She sat in her favorite spot on the patio of her favorite café in Williamsburg. Delicate piano music wafted out from inside, beside her a couple laughed.

On the table before Eli was a letter from her publisher. This was really happening. Her dreams had come true. In her hand, she held the first copy of her novel. Tenderly, as if it might all be just a fantasy, She turned the back cover. And there was her picture. The sun was warm her skin, but it was bittersweet.

Everyone said that love hurts. They were wrong. Being alone hurts. It had been several weeks since Sheldon had left and Eli had felt every second.

They still communicated, yes; but, nothing could ever come close to actually being there. Eli hated this falling out. She yearned for his touch, pined to hear his voice. Even worse was the letter she had received from her publisher. She would be touring and promoting her book. At any other time in her life, Eli would have been ecstatic. Yet, here she was.

…

Sheldon paced anxiously. He was degenerating into a state of emotional entropy. This is how pon farr must feel. Though he could not say that he was afflicted with Blood Fever, he certaintly felt a horrible psychophysical condition. The efficacious need for him to be next to Eli was debilitating his cognitive function.

He heard keys in the lock next door. Sheldon sped across the hallway.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Penny,"

_Knock Knock Knock_.

"Penny,"

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Penny."

"What's up, buttercup?"

"Penny, I think I'm in love."

She raised her eyebrows, "Yeah right. Sheldon, Princess Leia doesn't count."

"Penny," Sheldon shook his head, "I am serious. I find myself overcome with amorous thoughts. Since you have more experience in the field of relationships, I have come to you for counsel."

Penny scanned his face, His expression was staid.

"Sheldon, you better come in."

"Thank you," He followed her to the couch.

"Okay," Penny plopped down on her couch and rested her chin in her hands, "Lay it on me." And Sheldon did.

When Sheldon had finished recounting the events of the past week, he looked to Penny. She stared at him wide eyed and slack-jawed.

"Well?" He asked, uneasy.

"Well, honey," Penny stood and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine, "I'll be damned." She took a sip.

"Oh, Penny, what should I do?"

She put her hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth to speak when Leonard burst through the door.

"Sheldon! What are you still doing here? Come on we're going to miss the reading!"

Sheldon glared skeptically at Leonard, "What reading? I don't recall anything of the sort."

"Yeah," said Leonard through his glasses. "Remember, Kripke was talking about it at lunch the other day. Do the words 'ground breaking research' or 'mind-blowing theories' come to mind."

Sheldon considered this, "Actually, no." Infact, he had no memory of even speaking to Barry; but, Leonard was already trotting down the stairwell.

"Let's just go, Sheldon. You could use some fresh air." She grabbed her bag and together they walked out the door. "We can talk on the way."

Groaning, Sheldon had no choice but to follow even thought he had hoped for privacy.

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the book store and piled out of Leonard's car. They stepped throught the door. Above their heads, a little bell rang. There was a small congregation of young women gathered around a podium.

"Leonard, I'm confused. Why would this crowd be here for a physics reading?"

"Well, there isn't actually a physics reading."

Sheldon gasped. He had known it all along! Of course they hadn't spoken with Kripke, he would have remebered.

"Then why are we here?"

Leonard pointed as a petite, red-headed woman stepped up to the podium. Sheldon turned back to Penny and Leonard. _How did you…? _He mouthed and his two friends separated. Behind them was a chalk board listing the times for the readings of _Peculiar Idiosyncrasies_.

…

Penny listened to the woman speak. She had to admit, this Eli was an amazing writer. The way her light voice easily delivered the beautiful words. It was so easy to see why Sheldon had fallen so hard. She let her eyes wander to her Wack-a-Doodle.

She had never seen Sheldon so interested in anything before. His gaze never strayed from the woman at the podium. The way his eyes were glued to her made Penny's heart ache.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Leonard whispered into her ear. Penny held his hand.

"Our Moonpie," She rested her head on Leonard's shoulder. "Someone should call National Geographic." They laughed in shushed tones to themselves.

…

After the reading, audience members lined up for the signing. Eli had never experienced anything like this. Time after time people told her how they loved her work. She grew warm with pride. Sheldon was right. Never again would she let anything weigh her down.

After a while, everyone had cleared out. She felt relieved. This Pasadena bookstore was the last on her tour. She could go home, even though she knew that as soon as she finished here she would find _him_. There was only one more customer and her legs were itching to run away from here.

"I have my own copy and it's already signed. I hope that's alright."

"Sheldon?" she looked up into his blue eyes. Oh, how she'd missed them.

"Hello, Eli. I believe congradulations are in order."

"Thank you," she said. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"How about a celebratory lunch, or are you otherwise engaged?"

"Lunch would be fantastic."

…

Penny watched Sheldon leave with Eli. She smiled when she caught sight of their hands. Though they weren't connected, they draped close enough that the fingers brushed eachother, outreached.

"I hope she's driving because I'm not picking him up."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," laughed Penny as she paid for a copy of Eli's book.

...

Sheldon saw the green of her eyes everywhere. He saw the same olive in the ceramics of their dishes. He saw the same bright green in the trees and the subtle peeking moss between the coblestones. Sheldon felt it in the warmth of the breeze and the sweet comfort of the momentary silence. He then looked back to her and saw everything in her eyes. He took in a deep breath as she began to trace lazy circles across his slim wrists and follow the lines in his palms.

"How have you been, Sheldon?"

"I must admit, the quality of my life has decreased exponentially. It seems that my hapiness is directly proportional to your presence. This is not supprising, considering that research as well as popular culture point to…"

Eli cut him off with quick kiss across the table. He lifted an eyebrow in obvious query.

"Sheldon, stop talking." She told him without sitting back in her seat.

"Alright,"

She kissed him again.

...

Leonard woke up to find Sheldon and Eli in the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter, her hands gripping the edge. He was staring at the floor. Leonard stopped just within the hallway. The two voices were were shushed, stressed, and sore.

"But, Sheldon,"

Sheldon looked down into her eyes and placed a hand on her knee.

"No, please, hear me out,"

"Sheldon, I love you; but, I can't just leave. What about my work? My friends, my family, my life?"

Sheldon once again averted his eyes.

"Oh, Shelly," With gentle fingers Eli lifted his chin and brought his lips to hers. Their eyes clenched in ache. Eli held Sheldon's face as he earnestly enveloped her in his grasp, scooting her to the edge of the counter.

"It seems we only ever get to say good-bye." She cupped his cheek.

Leonard thought about turning back and crawling back into bed. He felt his cheeks grow warm with embarassment after catching them in such a tender moment. Finally, he turned back into the apartment because, for the first time in all the years that he had known Sheldon, Leonard realized his friend did have a heart. And it was breaking.


	9. So Close

Hola! As always, I own nothing. The song mentioned in "So close" by Jon McLauglin.

…

"Home sweet home," Eli forced a smile as she stepped into her apartment. Noone was there. She pushed aside the loneliness and went to upack.

She heaved her suitcase onto her bed and opened it. With a sigh, she grabbed her shampoo bottles and headed to the bathroom. When she came back for more, Eli noticed something bright and red. Eli pulled it out and held it up. Right on the chest was the Flash emblem. It must have fallen into her case on accident when she had packed.

Tightening her fingers around the soft cotton, Eli held it to her. It still smelled of his fresh, soapy scent. She smiled and fell into the bed. Burrowing into the soft quilt, she fell asleep. Her small sobs were muffled by the fabric of Sheldon's shirt.

Eli sat up in her bed. With a vacant expression and tired from sleep, she stared at her wall. Everything was the same. There was her poster of the Times Square V.E. Day Kiss. There were her old equestrian ribbons. There was her bookshelf. She sighed. Everything was the same. Then, why did she feel so transformed?

Things would never be the same without Sheldon. She put her head in her hands. Should she take him up on his offer to move to Pasadena?

Williamsburg had been her home for as long as she could remember. She couldn't just up an leave, could she? Eli contemplated her work. Her new publisher worked out of New York and Los Angeles. So, there was some flexibility. The more she began to think, the more she realized where she was meant to be.

Sheldon was her home. He was her inspiration, her everything. She belonged with him, beside him. Eli pulled the blankets aside and put up her hair. She grabbed a stack of books and began to look for some boxes.

…

"So, you're really going, huh?"

Eli nodded. "It's time for me to leave." She sipped her wine and looked over the empty apartment. Her eyes met Lizzy's once again. "I've found where I belong."

"I'll miss you," Lizzy's brown eyes were bright with elation behind teary lids.

…

"A room without books is like a body without a soul," quoted Eli as she put the last of her books into the bookshelf in Sheldon's room.

"I'm astonished they all fit." Sheldon's faced crossed with concentration. Eli knew he was calculating maximizing equations in his head. She wrapped an arm around his thin waist.

"It looks good."

Together they walked into the commons where everyone was gathered for dinner.

"Oh, hey guys!"

Raj and howard moved out of the far left and middle seats on the couch.

"Thanks," murmured Eli. The Relationship Agreement specified that at any time, if she so wished, the spot immediately to Sheldon's right belonged to her. At first, Eli had thought this to be a bit audacious. Now, she was glad to have the designation.

"So, are you all settled in?" Asked Leonard.

"Yup," said Eli, "finally!" She relaxed into Sheldon's side with her noodles. "I'm here to stay."

Raj leaned towards Howard.

"What'd he say?"

"Well, he's going to have a lot more trouble saying anything around here."

"Oh, Raj," Eli reached for his hand, "If things get heavy, I can always go out for a while." He nodded his thanks.

"So, Eli," Penny spoke up around a mouth of dumpling, "you've lived with for a week. How ya holding up?"

"Fine, but I do miss the occasional evening of Pride and Prejudice and ice cream late at night."

"Well, sister, I'm right across the hall." They laughed.

That night, Eli crawled into bed, careful to stay to her side. She settled down with a book and began to read. She didn't get very far. In a matter of moments, a half-naked Sheldon scurried into the room.

"Hello," she giggled. He jumped.

"Oh, Eli." He clutched his towel tighter to him.

"Relax," she said, opening her book again, "It's nothing I haven't seen."

"Yes," exclaimed, "but those were different circumstances." He trotted over to the dresser and pulled out his pajamas. Eli laughed again.

"I don't see what's so humorous. I nearly slipped and fell in the shower. Luckily, I was spared, but my pajamas were not. My routine is entirely thrown off!"

"You could aways not wear pajamas." She wiggled her eye brows at his blank glare. Did she spy the corners of his lips turning up into a smile? "Okay, okay, just hurry up and get dressed, you've got to be cold."

Sheldon grumbled while he threw on a t-shirt and boxers.

"This will have to do, I guess. Tomorrow I'll wake up, sick as a dog, with pneumonia."

He lay down beside her and she rolled her eyes affectionately. She turned out the light and settled down in the comforter. It wasn't long before she felt him shivering.

"Oh, Sheldon," she whispered, "you didn't dry your head."

She moved across the bed until her head rested on his chest. Within moments, his frigid body relaxed from her warmth. When she tried to move away, his grasp stopped her. She sighed hapily as his lips brushed her hair.

Some nights, after a long day of work they would go to bed and Sheldon would sleep motionless beside her. Others, they pass glances of urgency all evening until they were alone. Those nights were less common; but, oh how Eli adored them. Either way, Sheldon was always warm and waking up together was wonderful.

…

"Eli, I'm nervous."

"Nervous, why Sweet Pea?" She finished tieing his tie and smoothed his jacket.

"I don't usually attend university functions. They make me anxious."

"Well, Sheldon, you are at the top of the physics department. You've got to represent the school as the absolute paradigm of success." She walked from the bathroom to their room to finish dressing. Sheldon followed her. "Besides, it's for charity."

"True,"

Sheldon looked at himself in the mirror. It was so strange to be dressed like this. Penny and Eli had bought him a new suit since he had lost the pants to his other one. He trusted the girls' sense of style even if he felt a bit anachronistic compared to the clothes they frequently bought him. His thin body was sleek and his attire crisp. Tilting his head to the side and rotating slightly, he had to admit he was dressed excellently. It was simple: black jacket, white shirt, black tie; but, it was also elegant.

Looking up and into the mirror he watched Eli slip into her dress. Now there was elegance. He smiled, turning around to face her. When she rotated to look at him, his breath hitched in his throat.

Eli was wearing a one-shouldered, olive green coctail dress. On one side, the skirt fit snug to her curves while, on the other side, the ruched fabric gathered to fall in a swag from her hip. The satin reflected light, giving her an aura of radiance and sophistication. Sheldon let his eyes travel up and down her body, finally coming to rest on her eyes. Nothing in her apparel could compare to what he saw glittering in her emerald gaze.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

Sheldon attempted to answer, but found his lungs had been evacuated of air. She had taken his breath away..

…

"Ah, Sheldon, how are you?"

"Dr. Gablehauser, I am doing very well."

"That's good. Sheldon, this is my wife, Amanda. Amanda, this is Dr. Cooper of the physics department."

"Oh," exclaimed the woman at his side, "Dr. Cooper, Eric has told me so much of your, what did you call it dear?, String Theory research."

"Yes, that is my field of study, Mrs. Gablehauser, allow me to introduce Aurelia Huntington, my-"

"The novelist!" the older woman screeched. She grasped her husband's arm, "Eric, why did you not tell me this!"

She turned to Eli, "Dear, I absolutely _love _your work!" Eli beamed and, together, the women walked away.

"Wow, Sheldon, this is different." Gablehauser stared after them.

"Indeed. I find myself corrected. Previously, I had thought that relationships would hinder my rational abilities; however, Eli has proved to act as an inspiration of sorts. Never have I been closer to validating my theories."

The professor slapped him on the back, "Well, that book of hers must have been a smash. She's sure schmoozing up the guests."

"It is now a New York Times Bestseller," Sheldon pronounced.

"Isn't that something, Sheldon, if it's not too forward of me to say so, I think you've got a keeper." He wandered off to greet other guests.

Sheldon began to think. The well-oiled machine that was his mind began to muse over a myriad of designs. He looked across the ballroom. There was Eli, speaking excitedly with another woman. He observed her, engraving every detail in his mind. The way her hands masterly held her champagne flute, the way the light of the chandelier bounced off her done-up cinammon hair. Even from a distance, his ears detected her windchime laughter.

Sheldon was pulled from his reverie by applause as the chamber orchestra concluded their Vivaldi sinfonia with a flourish of bows. A vocalist took to the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he continued to speak; but, Sheldon stopped listening. He searched for Eli. The piano began to play a slow waltz.

"Sheldon," she was at his side.

His eyes motioned to the dance floor and she understood. He offered his hand and led her out.

Eli placed Sheldon's hand on the small of her back and held the other. With slow, methodical steps, she led them around the floor.

The vocalist began to sing in a smooth, low voice, "_You're in my a-a-arms, and all the world is calm. The music plaaaying on for ooonly twooo._"

Sheldon stiffened when Eli lay her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. The sweetness of her rasberry perfume, however, reached him; and, with a silent inhalation, he relaxed. He closed his eyes, and let his head fall tenderly against hers. He felt the softness of her hair on his cheek and held her as they swayed to the music.

The singer continued in harmony with the piano and orchestra, "_So close together, and when I'm with you, sooo close to feeeeling aliiive. A life goes by-y-y. Romantic dreams will stop. So, I bid miiiiiine good-byyyyyee and neeever knewwww. So close was waiting, waiting here with you_."

For a moment Sheldon opened his eyes and stared over the other dancing couples. Penny and Leonard were wrapped together, Howard and Bernadette stood with touching foreheads, Raj was also waltzing with a woman from the university staff. This was his family. He looked down at the woman in his arms. _She_ was his family.

"_So cloose to reachingg that famous happy end. Allllmost believing this was not pretend. Now, you're beside me and look how far we've coooome." _

All too soon, the music ended. Sheldon looked into Eli's eyes, filling the silence before the first notes of a Bach cantata sang from the orchestra.

…

Methodically, Sheldon hung his jacket on a hanger and placed it in the closet. Next he undid the laces of his shoes and tucked those into the closet as well. He stood up straight and loosened his tie, letting hang limp around his neck.

With a sigh of catharsis, he plopped down on the bed. Eli was removing her earrings and slipping off her own shoes. She was humming the slow waltz to which they had danced, swaying as if she had never stopped.

"Eli," Sheldon stood and approached her.

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"I greatly enjoyed this evening." He took her hands and kissed her.

She kissed him back and he was supprised by his own need for intimacy. He let his hands wander her body, tracing the curves he knew so well. They wandered up Eli's back and found the clasp to her dress. At the sound of a zipper, he was so stunned by his audacity that he opened his hands. Her dress fell to the floor, an olive puddle at her feet. Carefully, he retrieved it from the floor and hung it on a hanger beside his jacket. Eli lauhed and he returned to her. Sheldon looked at her lovingly. She was beautiful. No amount of fantasy or fiction could ever parallel the magic standing before him. Sheldon brought them to the bed so that he ws sitting on the edge and Eli was straddling his lap. His long fingers traced her face as they kissed. They found their way up into her hair, removing the pins and releasing the red curls. While Sheldon lost his hands in her hair, he felt hers tracing their way across his chest under his shirts. He undid the buttons and she pulled off his t-shirt before reclaiming his mouth.

"Eli," Sheldon whispered, "I have something to ask."

"Yes?" His eyes darted from one of her eyes to the other.

"Actually, I've figured it out," he kissed her neck, feeling the race of her pulse through the sensitive skin of his lips.


	10. Perfect

Okay, sorry this chapter is so solat….but as you will see it's pretty important, so everything had to be perfect. Enjoy! I do not own BBT…

…

"Ooh, Sheldon, this one's pretty great."

"No, Leonard, a gold band is number two on my list of requirements."

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," The jewler's voice droned from behind the counter, "My name is Marcus. How may I help you?"

"Yes. Hey, Marcus," Howard spoke up, "We're looking for a ring."

"But not just any ring," said Raj his eyes scanning the contents in the glass cases.

"Oh, I see." Said the Jeweler. "So, who is the brave man?" All of the guys pointed to Sheldon. Marcus's entusiastic smile faded slightly at the lanky man in the _Star Trek_ t-shirt.

"Did you know: Ancient Egyptians were the first to wear wedding bands as they thought a sacred vein connected the third finger of the left hand to the heart." He finally looked up from the case.

"Interesting," said the salesclerk blandly, "Do we have anything particular in mind?" Sheldon handed him the list. "Alright, let's see" The man pulled out a small pair of reading glasses, " 'Round European Cut', 'gold band', my, you've certainly created quite the list. Let's start with our Tacori collection." He pulled out a velvet case.

"Pretty," oohed Raj.

Forty five moinutes later, Sheldon was no closer to making his choice.

"Well, this is just impossible. Nothing here meets all of my requirements."

"There is always the option to create your own ring from the styles you've already seen." Offered the jeweler.

"Talk to me."

Howard pinched the bridge of his nose and shrugged, "Sheldon, you've seen everything. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"I'm sorry, Howard; but, this ring is the archetype of the union between Eli and I. It must be perfect." Sheldon turned his gaze back to the jewelry cases.

Leonard's phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Oh, Leonard, Thank God!" Eli breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are you guys? Sheldon has his phone turned off." She sounded horribly terrified.

"We're at the comic book store," lied Leonard. They had confiscated Sheldon's phone to prevent him from spilling the beans.

"Something's happened. I came home from shopping with Penny and had ten missed calls from Mary Cooper at the apartment." There was some shuffling and a panicked grunt. "Don't tell Sheldon just yet. I don't want him to get too worked up."

"We're on our way." He hung up and turned to Marcus, "I'm sorry"

"What's going on?" asked Howard.

"We're going to have to come back some other time." He sent a glare of discretion at the others.

They all drove home. Sheldon busied his flustered mind with chatter. "Perhaps, there is a rat in the kitchen. Eli hates rats. But I ensure the kitchen is permanently rodent free. What is there is a giant reptile attacking Pasadena. Or time traveling robots."

"Sheldon, that's rediculous," Leonard tried to calm him down. Noone spoke again until they were walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"What if it was something truly terrible." Sheldon looked at his feet as he climbed the steps.

Eli and Penny sat solemnly on the couch, and before Sheldon's hand could leave the doorknob, Eli rushed to him. She engulfed him in her embrace, squeezing tightly, holding back the fear in her voice.

"Eli, what's happened?" Leonard looked to Pennny as Sheldon struggled to support Eli.

"Sheldon," whispered Eli, looking sadly into his baby blues, "It's your grandmother."

"No," Sheldon's knees buckled and he stumbled onto the couch, "No, not meemaw." No amount of sci-fi horror could compare to this horror.

"Come on, Sheldon," Eli pulled him up, "I've packed a bag and booked a flight to sister will pick us up there so we'll be in Galveston by tonight." She didn't need to ask Sheldon twice. He was already halfway out the door.

"I'll drive you to the airport." Said Leonard. Eli nodded her thanks.

…

The whole flight, Sheldon did not speak. I was as if uttering even the smallest syllable would tip the balance holding Meemaw's life. Eli had to call his mother for him. He felt the tears well in his eyes. His beloved Meemaw had suffered a mild heart attack. For the moment, she was stable; but, Sheldon, however, was a wreck.

He felt Eli stir on his shoulder.

"Shelly, It'll be okay." She took his hand and gave it a stong squeeze. Sheldon looked into her green eyes and felt a glimmer of hope.

…

When they finally reached the hospital, Sheldon and Eli followed Missy to the waiting room. Amidst the futtering of nurses, ringing phones, and the monotone intercom, a single figure sat alone. She was hunched over and bent with her fists pressed against her temples.

Missy and Eli stayed back as Sheldon approached his mother.

"Momma," in an instant his Texas accent was back.

Mary embraced her son. "Shelly Bean, I've been praying." She swipped a wadded tissue across her face. She looked over Sheldon's shoulder, "Baby, is this… is this," she smiled at Eli with red and tear stained eyes.

Sheldon motioned for Eli to come closer. She took his hand. "Momma this is Eli."

"Let me see ya," she held the girl at arms length and stroked her auburn curls. "Just beautiful."

A warm tingle ran down Eli's spine. Her own mother had never made such a gesture.

"Thank you," Eli gave the woman a warm hug. Lord knew she needed one.

"Can we see her?" Sheldon wriggled with anxiety.

Mary nodded and led them into the room.

Eli felt a dark pressure cover her heart. This was the first time she had met Sheldon's grandmother. The lively person she had heard so much about lay frail and motionless. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound of life.

Sheldon approached the bed and took his Meemaw's hand.

"Meemaw," Eli heard him whisper in an almost plea, "It's me, Moonpie. I'm here now."

He sat in the bedside chair, never letting go of her hand.

"Darlin', let's give them a moment. Do you drink coffee?" Eli followed Mary and Missy to the cafeteria.

…

Sheldon let the silent tears run down his face. He had talked with his Meemaw. Hoping she would hear him.

"Meemaw, you've gotta wake up." He tried to think of what else to say. "You've got to wake up so you can meet Eli. You'll really love her." He let her image come into his head, sweetly like her signature rasberry scent.

"She'd beautiful and eloquent. She loves to read. Just like you. Remember, you would sit out on the porch swing and read to Missy, George, and I. 'Course, Daddy said you were just filling our heads with fairytales.

"She's real pretty too. Her eyes are the same color as the emerald in that ring you used to wear. You know, the one Granpa gave you. Her hair's like robbin feathers.

"She's so smart, you should hear her speak. And, do you know why I used to hate windchimes? When Eli laughs it sounds like windchimes. They couldn't come close to her, and always just served as a reminder."

"Meemaw," he finally said after a long pause, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Excuse me?" A nurse knocked on the open door.

"Yes," sheldon hurriedly dried his eyes.

"Are you Sheldon?"

"I am, why?"

"Well," the nurse dug around in the pocket of her aqua scrubs, "earlier we had to run some tests and take of all of her jewelry. She was awake then. She gave me this." The nurse pulled out a tiny manilla packet. "She wanted me to make sure you got it, incase…" she faded off, but Sheldon understood. She placed the small parcel in his hand and walked away.

Sheldon carefully opened his unexpected gift. Turning it upside down, a gold ring fell into his cupped palm. It was the engagement ring his grandmother had worn for nearly sixty years. He gently held it. It was perfect. It was _the ring_. It was the ring he had imagined whilst making the list of requirements for the jeweler. Sheldon sat amazed at his own subconcious.

"Thank you, Meemaw," he lightly kissed her cheek, stowing the enevelope and its precious contents in his pocket.

...

Later, the Cooper family plus Eli headed home to shower and rest.

"Sheldon," said Mary, "the guest room is all made up. You and Eli go get some sleep. I know you havent had the chance to just relax since you landed."

Eli thanked her and followed Sheldon. As they walked through the halls, Eli had the urge to explore. She wanted to know every nook and cranny of Sheldon's childhood home. But, that would have to wait. Sheldon needed her now.

She pulled out his Thursday pajamas and handed him his travel toiletries. He seemed to be in a daze.

"Go shower," she told him. He did.

When he emerged, he joined her on the bed. They fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

…

Eli awoke and it was still dark. The red digits on the clock read 3:23 and Sheldon was no longer beside her. She got up and wandered only to find him in the kitchen. He was nibbling on a trangle half of a grilled cheese. Eli sat next to him.

"Hey, honey, you okay?"

"I've heard it is reccomended to eat during times of great emotional upset."

"So have I," she stroked a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"A body feels better when the belly is full. Meemaw would say that. She has to be okay."

"She will, I promise."

"You can't promise that." He looked at her with blue eyes full of hurt. He had her there. He took a long drink of milk. Eli smiled bittersweetly at the white mustache left on his upper lip. Sheldon smiled too before neatly wiping it away with a napkin.

…

The next morning, Eli drove Sheldon to the hospital. On the way, they stopped at a supermarket to buy flowers.

"Tulips were always her favorite."

They took Meemaw the blooms.

That afternoon, Eli sat croslegged on the bedside armchair. Sheldon slept curled on an additional chair by the window. The rain was patering outside and Eli wrapped him in a blanket to shield him from the chill. Above her, the tv was on, half mutted, playing a Golden Girls marathon.

Eli looked to Meemaw, whose name she had learned was Scarlet. She held her hand supprised at how soft the wrinkled skin was. Eli let her thumb pass over the old knuckles. Oddly, she felt a strange connection to this woman. Maybe it was their Moonpie. _Please get better, _cried Eli softly, _for Sheldon._

Eli jumped when she felt a light squeeze on her hand. "Hello, darlin," a soft voice cooed beside her.

"Meemaw!" Eli struggled to contain her joy, "Hi, I'm Eli."

"I figured," coarsely laughed the old woman. Eli smiled.


	11. Operation: Starlight

OOOHHH I was so excited while writing this. Review and let me know how I did!

…

Back in Pasadena, everything was going well. Sheldon began to put his plan into action. One evening at the comic book store he brought it up.

"I find my self with a problem,"

"I'm sorry, Sheldon, the new shipment of Batman is late, geez get over it." Said Stewart as he walked past with an armful of comic books.

"No," said Sheldon, "I am at a loss of how to propose to Eli,"

Stewart stopped sorting through comic books and stared at sheldon.

"Propose what? That you do your laundry on the same day?" This got a chortle out of Leonard.

"No," Sheldon defended, "such a woman as Eli could easily have any man she wants. My proposal would make clear my intentions to solidify our relationship before she feels the need to fulfil her romantic interests elsewhere."

"Dude, you should leave a trail of rose petals up the stairs of the apartment. Then, when she follows them into your room, she finds you naked with a bottle of champagne." He nodded his head with approval of his creativity.

Sheldon was visibly taken aback.

"Um, Raj," said Howard, "Ew."

"Howard, I find my self in need of your counsel. I may be far superior to you in the world of science; however, you are married and already have a wife. What do you suggest?"

"Well, first of all, thanks." He threw a sarcastic glare at Sheldon.

"Any time."

"And, I'd just be yourself. You've gotten this far. So, I mean, there's obviously something there." He shrugged his shoulders and they all laughed.

…

"Howard, are you sure this isn't a bit excessive." Sheldon handed him the screw driver.

"Sheldon Cooper is going to propose tonight. Nothing short of pyrotechnics is even enough."

Sheldon shook his head in agreement. "So, true."

"Raj, are you sure the time parameter will coordinate with tonight's phenomena?"

"Sheldon, for the last time, I have a PhD in astrophysics. I think you should trust me."

Penny walked up onto the roof. "Oh, wow guys, what is all this?" She held up a string of lights.

"We're arranging the perfect setting for an enchanted evening for the future Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon Cooper."

"No way!" Penny squealed. "I wanna help."

"Yes, Penny, we need your feminine charm. Would you please accompany me to the market for some finishing touches."

"Sure thing, Sweetie," she headed for the door. "I can't believe it. Little Sheldon." She spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, dear. I'm regretting this already."

"Oh, shut it, Sheldon. Penny will be a great help."

"Fine. Listen, Leonard, Eli will return from the bookstore at approximately six pm. You are to distract her until I give the signal." He followed Penny.

"What's the signal?" asked Raj. Howard merely shrugged and went back to his assembly.

…

"Oh, hello!" The door to 4A opened before she could put her key in the lock. Howard and Raj stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey, Eli," Howard rushed for the stairs, Raj only mustered a shy wave.

When the two were hlafway down the first flight of steps, Raj turned to Howard.

"What time was Eli supposed to be home?"

"Six,"

"Uhhh, what was the signal again?" Raj looked at his watch. It was 5:13. Howard mirrored his friend before running wide-eyed back up the stairs.

"Screw the signal. SHELDON!"

Luckily, their failure in gym class set no precedent for their current physical fitness. They arrived back in Sheldon's apartment just as Eli was placing her key in the bowl.

"Forgot something," they power walked right passed the stunned redhead and into Sheldon's room.

"She's here!" whispered Howard.

"What? No! She's early." Sheldon began to pace in a small spiral.

"It'll be okay, Sheldon, calm down." Penny handed him the hangers she had pulled from his closet. "I'll distract her. Raj, you and Howard make sure everything is set up on the roof. Leonard, you make sure Sheldon get's dressed-in that outfit-and help him get dinner made." She charged purposefully out into the commons. "Hurry, boys, it's show time!"

Howard and Raj grabbed their tool box and slipped to the roof.

…

"Leonard," Sheldon's voice inquired as he emerged from his bedroom, "what if she declines."

"She won't decline. Everything will be perfect." Leonard slipped the fresh lemon cake and the salads in the fridge. "Dinner is done! The roof will be spectacular, tonight will be like your fairy tale!" He smiled assuringly through his glasses.

Howard and Raj entered.

"Operation Starlight is a go," said Raj.

"Operation Starlight?" Howard glared.

"Well, you said Operation Wish Upon a Star was too wordy!"

"Verbosity is not really the issue here." He grimmaced.

"Well, too late, Dude. This is a magical night and I want to leave my mark."

"You already tried to leave your mark. Remember? Imagine what Eli would think if Sheldon turned on the stereo to hear the romantic resonances of Bollywood."

"Hey, that CD was classy!"

"I guess I'll just take this up." Leonard hefted a tray of food and began to walk with it.

"We should probrably go too. It's after six already," said Howard.

"It's sad that we're going to miss all the action." Raj whined.

"Don't be so distraught," Howard put his hands in his pockets, "I may have hooked up a wireless webcam." He giggled maniacally.

"Penny's streaming it on her TV," said Leonard with a laugh as he walked out the door.

"Ooh, yay."

They crossed the hall and Sheldon was left alone.

"Oh, dear." He swallowed and wiped his hands on his pants. He feared heart palpatations as his body was overcome by a horrible onset of nerves.

…

"Sheldon, what's going on?"

Eli held her hands out in front of her. Sheldon's large hands were covering her eyes, inorder to prevent her from peeking. She was confused and excited. She had come home to find everyone acting puculiar. Before she could even catch her breath, Penny had whisked her off to play dress up and curl eachother's hair like they were fourteen again and at a sleepover. They were the same size and the other woman claimed to just be excited about the new dress she had bought. Eli had donned the dress; but, before she could take it off, Sheldon had stormed in. Claiming he had a surprise that could not wait.

Sheldon led her up a flight of stairs. She heard the sound of a door opening and was met by a wash of floral scents.

"Alright," Sheldon removed his hands and Eli opened her eyes.

"Sheldon, Oh my God!"

Eli looked around stupified by the splendor before her. Surely, this wasn't the roof to their apartment. The concrete square had been transformed into something out of a dream. Sparkiling light created a regal atmosphere of the night. Twinkle lights were hung from arbours laced with ivy. The foliage was just silk and plastic, but she melted at the thought. The flower shop perfume, she concluded, came from the many flowers scattered across the rooftop. She grinned at the variety and colors: white Carnations, peachy Roses, Peonies, Camellias, Honeysuckle. The easy, sultry tones of Frank Sinatra reached her ears. There was a table set elegantly for two.

"Sheldon, how did you manage all this?" She beamed at him, captivated by the blue of his eyes.

"Well, Howard and Raj designed and built the venue. Penny selected my suit, distracted you, and chose the flowers. Leonard loaned me the music and prepared dinner." Eli had not expected such an in-depth answer. It all made sense.

He held out her chair and she gladly sat.

…

They ate and laughed the evening away. Even after finishing their meal, they had continued so simply to sit and talk. Eli listened to Sheldon. He could go on forever. She would be content, too, to simply sit and listen to him talk to the end of the world.

They came to a pause. It was not awkward, but comfortable. Eli sipped her wine and Sheldon took a drink of his lemonade.

"This is wonderful, Sheldon. Thank you." She smiled at him across the table,

"You are welcome." He fidgeted in his seat.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He inclined his head towards the stereo, listening to the song. Eli listened too, recognizing "The Way You Look Tonight".

"Eli, will you dance with me?"

Eli stood and offered him her hand. He grasped it gently and held it aloft Standing, he lead her to the center of the roof. His free arm wrapped around her waist. Her hand rested gently on his shoulder. Sheldon easily moved with the music. He feet did not once stumble. Eli was shocked by such grace. She had danced with him before, but never had there been this spontaneous choreography. Her heart lightened with glee.

"You're just full of suprises aren't you?"

"Yes," he chuckled lightly. "George and I were part of a youth cottillion at home. Mother had mandated attendance." After a moment he added with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm glad it's finally paid off." He spun her out away from him then back into his arms.

…

"Howard, what's going on?" Penny shrieked.

Their webcam was failing miserably. Another bout of staic seized the screen. "It's going all static."

The engineer put down his Red Vine and looked at the screen. A bushy tail now covered half of the view.

"The damned squirrel must be chewing on the wires!"

…

Eli looked up at Sheldon. Her eyes were warm and light and loving. Sheldon felt mynocks in his stomach. His heart beat faster, swatting them away. He grew worried that she too could hear the pound of his pulse.

When she kissed him, his fears dissipated. He smiled into her lips. She tasted like the sweetness of the lemon cake they had eaten for dessert.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the music stopped. He felt Eli cling to him in the sudden darkness. He held her tighter and glimpsed at his watch. Please, Koonthrappali, don't fail him now. Sheldon tilted his head back. Yes!

"Eli," he whispered, "look above you."

…

"Howard! Fix it!" Peny continuously cried.

"How do you suppose I'm going to do that?"

"I don't know. You're the scientist!" She sighed in frustration at the television's static. "We're going to miss it!"

"It's not like I can just waltz on up there and shoo the beast away. Oh, sorry, Sheldon. Let me just swat away the rodent so we can continue to creep on your evening!"

Leonard finally spoke up, "Maybe, we should just let it be. This is Sheldon's night. Come on, let's go outside so we don't miss the show." He started for the door. Penny followed suit, switching off the television as she went.

…

Eli held Sheldon's hand as she watched the magic unfold before her eyes. The meteor shower rained enchantment down on her world. Star after shootig star, she made a wish. Each time, wishing for the same thing.

"This is amazing." She whispered to Sheldon. She felt him let go of her hand. She turned to see why. He was no longer standing at her side, but was on the ground. Specifically, he was on his knee. Eli felt her heart race.

"Eli," he began, "It is customary to make a wish when one spots a meteor, or shooting star. I am making my wish right here. I am asking you." He pulled out a small box and held up his grandmother's ring. "Aurelia Huntington," he voice softened, "Eli, will you mary me?"

The starlight shone in the diamond of the ring. Eli did not see the ring. She only saw in Sheldon's eyes that her wishes were coming true.

"Yes,"

Sheldon's eyes shone as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

…

AN: I'm debating whether to write the actual wedding or to just get on with the next stage in the E/S! Let me know, kay? Alos, maybe it's just my fondness for Jane Austen coming out; but, I'm sorry for the-omg-THIRD dance scene! I just feel that they're really poetic and totally adorbs!


	12. Something Blue

Soooo sorry this took forever! But there was so much to do! Well, I finally got it in. Thanks for sticking with it guys. You're the best! P.S. if you don't know what Pachelbel's Canon in D sounds like, go take a listen. The London Symphony does a great job. Trust me, it's worth it :D

…

Penny entered 4A just in time for dinner. She grabbed a slice of pizza and perched herself on the arm of the chair in which Leonard sat.

"Oh, Penny, I'm glad you're here." Eli set down her water and took Sheldon's hands in hers. "We've been discussing the wedding and we'd love to have you and Bernadette as bridesmaids."

Penny's squeal was accomapnied by Bernadette's tiny, "Absolutely!"

"Have you guys made any other decisions?"

"Well, we have the groomsmen figured out; but, that's about it. Neither of us is really very good at all this planning. Sheldon would make all the guests sterilize at the door of the church and I would probrably drown everyone in flowers." She covered Sheldon's protesting lips with a finger, never taking her eyes off Peny. "So-"

Sheldon broke free of Eli's grasp and begged, "Please, Penny, be our wedding planner."

"Of course!" Penny stood up and headed for her own apartment. "There's so much to do: the dress, the cake, the guests!" She squealed again, slamming the door behind her.

"You're right," Howard said to Raj, "Penny always takes her food."

The blonde once more rushed into the room. She grabbed her slice of pizza and took a large bite.

"So cuuuute," she said around a mouthful of cheese, pointing a finger at Sheldon and Eli. Once again she left.

…

If Eli sucked in any harder, she was sure, her lungs would deflate. Finally, the zipper finished its finger blistering ascent with a snap. The portly saleswoman gave a victorious _hrumph_.

"What about this one?" Penny asked for the millionth time that day.

"I can't breathe." Eli would have said more, but she feared loosing conciousness.

Shopping for a wedding dress had turned out to be a much larger challenge than Eli had anticipated. Pasadena was in no shortage of bridal boutiques and Eli felt like she had been to them all. She tried on dress after dress, each one a new white costume of disapointment. Her short, curvy figure was a size in it's own right. The ballgowns made her look like cotton candy, the empire waists made her look pregnant, and the mermaids were just fishy. Eli swore she would never wear white again.

"No," Rose, the boutique employee, began to undoo the zipper, "too tight." Eli took a deep, gulping breath as her diaphragm was released. Her chest only tightened however, as her eyes welled with tears.

Eli's dream wedding was slipping from beneath her fingers. The invitations had read the wrong date and had to be sent back to the printer. Sheldon had pestred the cater for half an hour with questions on his sanitation practices. Her parents had been arguing with Sheldon's mother about having the wedding at their home on Virginia versus a church of Mary's choosing. Nothing was going right.

"Don't worry," Penny placed a sympathetic hand on Eli's shoulder, "we'll find the perfect dress. Just try one more."

Sheldon's voice filled her head. _Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certainty way to succeed is always to try just one more time._ That was Edison, wasn't it? Eli stood straighter. She had to be strong.

She looked into Penny's sea green eyes, "Okay,"

…

Eli plopped down onto the sofa and immediately buried herself in Sheldon's side.

Sheldon paused the television set.

"It appears that dress shopping did not go well." Eli's returning grunt was muffled by his shoulder.

"Can't we just elope?" He felt her chest heave with a sigh.

"Please tell me you simply forgot to add the Bazinga." With sturdy arms, Sheldon propped Eli up. He looked into her green eyes. They ached with frustration and fear, gleaming with rising tears. She let her lids slowly flutter to rest closed. Her face scrunched and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Eli," he quickly pulled a hankerchief from his pocket. In an instant, he had wiped her tear away and gathered her in his arms.

"Would it cheer you up," Sheldon said after a long silence, "to know that the invitations came back from the printer today?" He pulled one out of the box on the coffee table.

"My." gasped Eli. She untied the baby blue ribbon and trailed her fingertips across the soft parchment.

…

_You have been cordially intvited _

_to attend an enchanted evening in celebration of the mairrage of_

_Aurelia Elizabeth Huntington_

_To_

_Sheldon Lee Cooper_

_May 19th, 2013 at six o'clock_

_At the Huntington Estate, Williamsburg, Virginia_

…

"Howard, you listen to me." Penny held her finger to his face, eyes crossed and brows furrowed. "If you do anything to mess with this, God help me, I will go Nebraska on your ass."

"Penny," Howard mustered a shaky laugh, "It's just a bachelor party." His eyes darted to Eli. Eli's eyes were darker, much more cross. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow in warning. He was not getting out of this. "Okay, okay. Nothing lewd. All PG stuff." Howard rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Wolowitz, Koonthrappali, and Cooper, were on their fourth hole of Fun in the Jungle mini-golf.

"I must say, Howard, this bachellor's party was a superb idea!" Sheldon easily putted his bright orange ball into the mouth of a hippo, down a hill, and into the hole at the end.

"Another hole in one!" shouted Raj.

"Yes," Sheldon brushed the compliment off with an aire of obvious nonchalance, "well, it is just an aplication of basic physics and trigonometry. A gentleman's game. One of the mind, rather than brute force." He picked his ball up out of the hole and tossed it lightly in the air. Like shuffleboard, billiards, and bowling, Sheldon was quite skilled at mini golf. Leonard was next up at the hole, his ball rebounded off of one of the hippo's teeth and fell into a small fountain simulating a jungle pool.

"Some bachellor's party," groaned Howard under his breath.

…

Eli was awoken by the compression of the mattress beside her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to see Sheldon slipping into bed beside her.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh, Eli, I'm sorry to wake you."

"No, it's okay. What time is it?"

"It is ten-thirty." Wolowitz must have taken Penny's warning seriously.

"Did you and the boys have a nice time?" She propped her head on her elbow.

"Indeed, we did. After dinner, we played mini-golf, and raced go-karts, we played games in an arcade. I opted out of the batting cages, however. Afterwards, we stopped for ice cream. Now, I'm home."

Eli laughed at his bachellor party itinerary. Then, she realized the level of excitement was the Sheldon Cooper equivalent to strippers and alcohol. She wasn's complaining.

"Oh, and, I did win you something with the tickets I received playing skee-ball." He beamed with pride like a pirate bathing in the gold of his trove. He grabbed her hand and fastened a small butterfly charm bracelet around her wrist. "It reminded me of you."

…

"Yada, yada, ya," said the preacher with a smile, "you may kiss the bride." He made a circling motion with his hands.

Sheldon leaned down and placed a light kiss on Eli's cheek. After all, her father was here. He felt Eli's hand squeeze his and they turned to face their family and friends in the small audience before them.

"Great! Good job guys!" Penny stood and clapped her hands together. "Now, we have dinner." They all stood and walked to the dining room which had been dressed for the rehersal dinner.

"Mrs. Huntington, I must say your turkey at Thanksgiving was delightful." Sheldon said when they were seated.

"Oh, Sheldon, please call me Virginia," she stroked her red locks. Sheldon noticed it was the same color as Eli's. "And that was months ago!"

Beside him, Eli chuckled tersely. "Mother, he was just giving you a complement."

"Of course, Dear." The women both looked down at their plates. Sheldon hated the tension between Eli and her mother.

"So, Sheldon," asked Eli's eldest brother, William, also aware of the palpable discourse, "Eli is always bragging about her scientist fiance. What is it you do again?"

"I am a theoretical physicist." Sheldon averted his eyes. Eli's brothers made him anxious, particularly William. His green eyes were cunning. His stature was tall and sophisticated. His record of winning cases as an attorney did not allow forany additional amiability.

"We're all employed by Caltech to conduct our research," defended Leonard. William had gone to the University of Virginia and completed his grad work at Harvard.

"They're on the breaking edge of their fields." Penny puffed out her chest as she sipped her wine. She had to defend her boys.

"We are very close to validating String Theory." When none of the three brothers answered he added victoriously, "It will change the way we all see the universe."

"You know, I was reading just the other day," Will's eyes flickered with a challenge. Sheldon pulled forth his research in his head preparing for a rebuttal.

"Can it, Will," urged Michael, the youngest Huntington brother. Supprisingly, Sheldon preffered the outspoken plastic surgeon, even if, from the stories he told, he was a bit of a womanizer.

"Don't worry about Will," Michael whispered to Sheldon. "He's always been protective of Eli.

"You'll learn to love him," added Lizzy from Michael's other side.

Dinner continued with the bright clinking of dinnerware and pleaseanter conversation. After dessert, the Huntington and Cooper wedding party moved on to coffee on the lenai.

"Darling, it's a shame you'll be leaving so soon." Eli's father said. "You wont get the opportunity to go riding. I know how you love those animals."

"Edward!" Virginia stopped nibbling on her biscotti.

"Daddy?" asked Eli, "What are you talking about? I thought you sold most of the farm?"

"Will, Dad, and I worked out a deal with the buyers of the acerage. We gave them most of the lake in exchange for the equine facilities." Gregory was the last of the Huntington brothers to jump into the conversation. His voice was taciturn and proffesional buisness over the rims of his glasses. "Dad had a dream that the next Secretariat would come from the Huntington farm." He rolled his eyes.

"Secretariat came from a great Virginia farm, why can't another come from us?" Edward held his hands aloft in joviality.

Sheldon looked down at Eli at his side. She was absolutely glowing. "And the horses?"

"All the same," smiled her father, "a bit of a wedding present."

"Sheldon, you're a Texan, you must know prime horseflesh when you see it. Why don't we take a walk and see our champions." His face was bright with a smile and flushed from the excitement of the evening.

Sheldon looked to Eli. "Go on" she mouthed, grinning.

…

Eli was more than pleased with the evening. Family meetings had always made her nervous. Even when she brought boys home for dinner in high school, her father and brothers ended up to be more threatening than welcoming. But Sheldon wasn't some boy. He was the man she was going to marry. Her heart warmed. And he had been accepted by her family. Even Will, whose sly brilliance intimidated opponents in the courtroom to the brink of tears, had backed down to Sheldon's expertise.

"Eli," her mother whispered quietly. They were alone now, sitting in Virginia's favorite drawing room while the festivities continued just outside the french doors. "He's very charming,"

"Thank you," Eli was supprised at the soft tone approval.

"I hope you will be happy together."

"We are happy, Mother."

Virginia nodded. "I know." She smiled at her daughter, truly smiled. "I was reading, the other day, a novel William bought for me. It was really quite brilliant. What was it that it said?" She placed a finger mischeviously on her chin, "Oh yes! 'It didn't matter that he was peculiar. For, she was peculiar and life works in strange ways. He may only eat french toast on Sunday, and so it would be. Never would she be at a loss of what to prepare on Sunday mornings.'" Virginia recited. Her daughter's jaw dropped. "Peculiar," she added in summation, "how thing's fall together."

"That's from my book." Eli stared into her mother's blue eyes.

"I know." Virginia stood, went to one of the bookshelves and retrieved a lavender letter box. She handed it to Eli.

"What is this?" Eli cautiously opened the lid and covered her gaping mouth with her hand. "Mother, you kept it all?" Her teary eyes met those of her mother. Inside the box was every article and story Eli had ever written.

"Of course I did. I'm so proud of you."

"But, all this time?" Eli did not restrain her tears. "Why, now?"

"You're getting married tomorrow. You won't be my baby anymore. You'll be somebody's wife. Eventually, you'll be somebody's mother."

The two women embraced. Reconciled. Years of unspoken words washing over them, taking their mascara with it.

…

_Equus ferus caballas. _How far this creature had come. Fifty million years ago it was a small cat-sized mammal.

Sheldon looked into te deep brown eyes of the animal before him. He timidly placed his plam against the white blaze on the large bay head. Why had he been so afraid of them before? He smiled. Eli did this to him. She made him brave. The horse snorted and Sheldon was not startled. He saw the same majesty in the lash framed eyes that he saw in hers.

"Sheldon?" He turned around and she was there, clutching her cardigan in the cool night air. She walked slowly towards him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" her hand stroked the strong neck of the horse. "He's a Hanovarian dressage champion. Will named him Walker of Skies. We all just call him Sky." She looked deeply at the horse. Eli tilted her head slightly, letting her hair fall off of her shoulder, exposing the pale skin of her neck. Sheldon caught the goosebumps on her flesh.

"You're cold." It was not a question. He wrapped his arms around her, sharing his body heat. He felt her lean into him.

"Sheldon, are you nervous?"

"Apprehensive, yes, and excited. Eli," he said, "I have absolutely no regrets."

"No cold feet?" She asked playfully.

"None what-so-ever."

…

The next morning, the Huntington grounds were buzzing with activity. Florists carted buckets of fresh flowers. The DJ began setting up on the patio. Lights were being strewn in the dogwoods. Everyone was gathered in the blooming gardens for the ceremony

A knock sounded on Eli's door. "Come in."

Penny and Bernadette entered dressed in their periwinkle blue bridesmaid dresses. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Lizzy finished the last bit of shimmer on Eli's skin. She stood up, "Alright."

They all helped her slip on the white gown.

Eli's father knocked next. "It's time to go."

Eli nodded and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Oh, here," Penny removed a white Penny Blossom from her own hair and clipped the stray lock back into the rest of the curled updo. They all walked out to the gardens.

Penny strode off, followed by Lizzy, Marina, then Bernadette. They each took their place across from the four groomsmen. George stood fourth, Raj third, Howard second, and finally, Leonard stood as Sheldon's best man. Will's twin boy and girl trailed together as flower girl and ring bearer.

Eli clutched her bouquet of hydrangeas as she began to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood. She tried to breathe and clutched her father's arm for support. Her ears strained to hear the rythym of Pachelbel's Canon and time her steps accordingly.

What was it they said every bride needed; something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue? Something old: she had Meemaw's ring. Eli smiled to herself, off to a good start. Something new: she and Sheldon would have a whole new life together. Okay, maybe a stretch, she thought, but it was close enough. Something borrowed? She had borrowed Penny's barette. Something blue. She was surrounded by the periwinkle colors she had chosen for her wedding; but, that was not the same.

Eli panicked slightly as she looked around for something blue she could call her own. She found it waiting for her under the altar. She met Sheldon's blue eyes. There, something blue.

The world melted from around her. All she could hear was the music. All she could see was Sheldon waiting for her. All she could feel was complete and utter incandescence.

And then she was beside him.

…

AN: So how did you like the wedding? Stay tuned because at the end of the whole story I will be adding a chapter of nothing but "deleted scenes" including a raunchier bachelor party. If you want me to add anything, got any suggestions let me know. I'm going to do another whole-story edit soon. Please, let me know what you think. I work to serve you fantastic readers; but, I'm not a mind reader! Thanks, Luv y'all!


	13. Mini Cooper

OOOHHH FINALLY! I was TOO EXCITED to write this chapter. I hope you guys love it. It was so much fun to write! R and R please!

…

It was early morning. Eli got up and trudged to the kitchen for coffee. She had a meeting with her publisher this morning; but, it was hard to be excited this early. Just her luck, she scowled into the empty jar. They were out.

"Ugh," Eli wished Sheldon were here. He and the boys had gone to New York for some symposium and it was as if the rythyms of her life were thrown off without him here. With a sigh, Eli slipped on her fluffy pink slippers and tightened her robe as she plodded across the hall.

"Penny," She rapped lightly on the door.

"Good morning," Penny grumbled. Neither woman was particularly fond of the day before noon.

"Hey, Penny, do you have any-" a sudden wave of horrible nausea hit Eli. She pushed past Penny and ran to the bathroom where she promptly vomitted.

…

"I don't understand," moaned Eli as Penny placed a cool wash cloth on her neck. "Could it have been something I ate?" She turned her head and heaved into the toilet but there was nothing left to throw up.

"Eli, we all ate the same pizza last night," she held her friend's hair off of her sweaty face.

They sat on the bathroom floor listening to Eli's heavy breathing.

"Eli," Penny inquired cautiously, "could it be, you know, morning sickness?"

"Pregnant!"

"I mean it's a possiblity, right?"

"Well, yess, but…" her eyes glazed over as she did some quick calculations. In her head she counted back the days. She closed her eyes and tried to focus; but, all she could see was a clutter of dates and numbers.

In her momentary pause, Penny pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Bernadette; she's been through this before."

Forty five minutes later, Bernadette came in the door carying a bag from the pharmacy. Penny was in the kitchen handing Eli saltine crackers and popping open a ginger ale. Eli sprang up out of her chair as soon as the door opened.

"Thank God, Bernadette. You get it?" Bernadette handed her a box and Eli grabbed it as she rushed to the bathroom.

…

Eli contemplated her future as she stared down at the pregnancy test.

She and Sheldon had been married nearly two years already; but, she hadn't expected a baby to come so soon. Would she even make a good mother?

A soft knock echoed in the bathroom.

"Hey, Eli," It was Bernadette's tiny voice. Eli showed her the test.

"Does Sheldon know?"

Sheldon? Eli nodded her head. What would Sheldon think? Did he even want to start a family? She thought of Sheldon when he was child and now as a father. She thought of the child growing within her and clutched her abdomen affectionately. Would he have her eyes or Sheldon's? What if it was a girl? Eli shook with excitement.

_Please, Sheldon, hurry home._

…

"Eli, you've been acting strangely ever since I returned home. What's going on?" Sheldon sent her a raised brow as he offered her a mug of tea.

"Oh, we're all just excited to see you." She teased.

"Mm, yes, Penny was excied; but, by the way she whisked Leonard off to their apartment, no doubt for a conjugal encounter, it was not me who she was excited to see." He sat in his spot and sipped his tea.

"Sheldon, I didn't mean Penny and I."

"Bernadette?"

"Nope!"

"Eli, you're blushing. You always blush when you have a secret. Spill, sister."

Eli took her husband's hands, "Sheldon, honey, there's going to be big change around here." He still didn't get it. She brought his hands to rest on her abdomen. His inquisitive eyes followed their movement. For a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration. Then, his face relaxed as his lips formed a smal "o".

"Eli," he was still looking at his hands on her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair and over his ears.

"Yes?"

"How can this be? We took all of the necessary precautions."

"There's always still a chance."

His eyes searched hers. "Are you sure?"

She shook her head in confirmation, "I went to the doctor yesterday." She waited for some kind of emotional response. He gently placed his other hand on her stomach, smiling from ear to ear. Eli laughed her windchime laugh and kissed him.

Sheldon jumped up and grabbed his marble notebook from a drawer in his desk.

"Okay, you haven't had any alcohol since I've been gone have you? Has your diet been regular? What about your stress."

"Sheldon, calm down." She placed a hand on his arm, "He's only a few cells right now. This can wait, can't it? Come on, let's just celebrate. You're home. Everyone is healthy." She cast him a stern glare, "Everyone."

Sheldon fell back onto the sofa. "Everyone," he mouthed.

"Now," called Eli from the kitchen, "Since there will be no champagne is my system for the next nine months, there better be ice cream in the freezer."

…

"So?" asked Howard, "how is the little tot." he jazzed his shoulders with a grin.

"See for yourself." Eli was in the kitchen and on her way back to the couch pulled the blotchy black and white image from under its magnet on the refrigerator.

"Wow, Mini Cooper's getting big." Penny noted.

"Penny, I would appreciate if you would stop calling the baby that." Sheldon scowled at her.

"Sorry; but, you have to admit, it's cute in an ironic way."

"No, the fact that the child will be a small addition to the Cooper family is coincidentally, not ironically, similar to a type of automobile."

Eli rolled her eyes. "I think it's great, Penny." She rubbed her distended belly, "Mini Cooper."

"Sheldon," she told her husband, "you're overruled."

"Well, I would have a counter proposal; but, since you continue to protest knowing the child's gender, I have none to offer."

"You mean you could know if it's a boy or girl already?"

"Yes, Eli is twenty weeks along. Today's sonogram could have determined the gender."

"Howie and I insisted on knowing," said Bernadette, "we knew Samuel was a boy before he was born."

"I just like the thrill," said Eli as she sat down.

"But how can you start decorating the baby's room or shopping?"

"After some discussion," said Sheldon, "we decided to paint the room either green or blue. That way, even if it does end up being a girl, we can decorate with an english fairy garden or mermaid theme!" he bounced with excitement.

Raj whispered into Howard's ear.

"Raj would like to know if you've decided on any names."

…

"Okay, Sheldon, how about Beatrice?"

"Oh, little Betty will surely be beaten up. And 'sweaty' rhymes with 'Betty'."

"Excuse me, mister, but Beatrice was the female protagonist of _Much Ado About Nothing_! She was strong-willed, brave, considerate, witty."

"As I am well aware," Sheldon turned from his whiteboard and gave her a wide-eyed stare of disaproval, "however, simply because she is the star of your favorite Shakespeare play, doesn't mean she has a name appropriate for the modern world."

"And Kirk does? What would the other kids think of little Tiberius.?" Sheldon put out his lower lip.

"Alright, alright, what else do you have for a girl?" She looked over his shoulder at his board. "Leia, no. Sonya?"

"Sonya Kovalevsky was a great mathematician."

"Oh," replied Eli, difinitely not.

"I like Jane. As in Jane Austen."

"Or Jane Goodall," clarified Sheldon.

"Okay, we can compromise with Jane." She circled it in red marker. "What else? Mary?"

"Leakey,"

"Okay, Mary Leakey the palaeoanthropologist or Mary Shelly, the author."

"I will not have my daughter assosciated with Doctor Frankenstein or his monster," Sheldon grimaced, erasing the name.

"Frankenstein was a classic piece of literature! And, like cavemen are any better?"

"Australopithecus, actually," mumbled Sheldon under his breath.

"Okay, Mary is definitely out. What's all this?" Eli waved her hand infront of the myriad of characters near the bottom of the board.

"I was toying around with some latin," said Sheldon, leaning a fist against the board.

"That's great; but, what does it say?"

"This one is my favorite; Sophia." Sheldon smiled cutely.

"Sheldon, that's perfect. Sophia: wisdom." She smiled at her husband. "Sophia Jane Cooper. And a boy?"

"Well," Sheldon led her over to another board. Eli scanned the names.

"Bruce, Peter, Alan, Clark, Steven, Tony, and Bruce again. Sheldon, these are all comic book characters!"

"Yes," Sheldon shielded the board from her eraser, "What I would have given for a super hero name as a child! And most of them are Avengers. You said that the Avengers were your favorite conglomeration of super heroes. Look, see Steven. Steve Rogers was Captain America, the First Avenger. Please, Eli," he begged.

"Okay," Eli succumbed to the koala face. Not fair. "We'll use Roger as a middle name."

"Yes!" Sheldon fist pumped.

"I was thinking William."

"As in your brother? I thought you weren't concerned about family names."

"William Shakespeare."

"Of course," Sheldon shook his head. "What about Isaac?"

"Isaac Newton?" Eli pondered this for a moment. "I could work Isaac."

"So it's settled. William Roger Isaac Cooper for a boy and Sophia Jane Cooper for a girl."

"Here that, kid." Eli cradled her considerable baby bump, "we got you covered."

…

"Good afternoon," Sheldon greeted Eli as he set his keys in the bowl by the door and slipped off his shoulder bag

"Hello," Eli struggled to stand from her seat on the couch. Sheldon rushed to asist her. "I'm okay." She kissed him over the bulge of her stomach.

Eli found his concern for her endearing, however, as her pregnancy progressed, he got closer and closer to her side and it grew harder and harder to pry him away. She had been on a specific prenatal health regime since day one. Her exercise was regulated. Every day, Sheldon would record her health and vitals in that marble notebook of his. Though the practice was slightly obtrusive to her schedule, that was Sheldon. She smiled, knowing inside, that it was his own, oddball way to show concern. There was only so much Sheldon could do to ensure the development of his child. Eli understood his need to do all that he could to optomize the health of his family. So, she put up with his prodding, stayed off her feet, and constanly played classical music to "stimulate the baby's mind from within the womb."

"Ooh," Eli swooned at the shopping bag he carried, "did you go to the bookstore?"

Sheldon laughed lightly. Eli's relationship with the book shop was equivalent to that of an alcoholic and the local pub. "Yes." He opened the bag and began to pull out books. "By the way, Renee wishes you well." Renee was the proprietor of the establishment.

"How sweet," Eli waddled over to Sheldon.

"Yes, it is unfortuanate that you cannot make your usual visits in your current state."

Eli was very far along in her pregnancy and had opted to temporarily stop her daily visits to the book store. Just picking up Sheldon's purchased books, she caught the faint aroma of coffee and new books. She inhaled the heady scent. She needed to have this baby. The kid kept her away from her books. Sheldon's arm wrapped around her for support as she looked over the titles. There was a whole collection on parenting and fatherhood.

"Sheldon," she asked with sweet concern, "are you afraid you won't make a good father?" He did not answer. He only looked down at his loafers. "Honey?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eli, I'm positive that you would make a great mother; however, I do have doubts."

"Doubts?"

"Yes. See, when I was growing up, I never really established that bond between father and son. While my dad was out cavorting with the other menfolk, shooting, watching footbal, and what not, I stayed home. With my makeshift lab, I was happy to remain behind." He looked down at her with fearful blue eyes. "How can I be a good father, when I-"

Eli cut him off there, "Sheldon, you don't have to be the most masculine figure in the world to make a good father. I mean, just look at the Wolowitzes! All that matters is that you open your heart." She stroked his chin, "You have a limitless heart, Sheldon Cooper. Our baby is lucky to have you for a father."

He smiled weakly, "Eli-"

"OH!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, here," She grabbed his hand and plcaed it on her middle. "Right there. Do you feel it?"

Like trilling high notes in the upper octaves of a piano, Sheldon felt his child press against his hand in small pangs of fluttering pressure. He had felt his child move before; but, each time was a brand new, thrilling experience. With Eli's words in mind, Sheldon realized he looked forward to the moment when they would actually become parents. He couldn't wait to meet this tiny person who was half of himself and half of Eli, sweet, kind, loving Eli.

His heart went out to this small life form. He knew in that instant, he would make a good father. He may not be the perfect parent, but he would expend every ounce of his energy trying to be. Sheldon had so much to teach this child. This was his progeny, his continuum.

"See?" whispered Eli. They sat on the couch together.

Sheldon's hands never left Eli's stomach. After a moment of companionable silence, Sheldon began to softly sing,

"Two and two are four. Four and four are eight. Eight and eight are sixteen. Sixteen and sixteen are thirty-two."

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," Sheldon placed his ear where his hand had been.

"Inchworm, Inchworm, measuring the marigolds, you and your arithmatic, you'll probrably go far."

The baby kicked at the sound of its father's voice. Eli smiled excitedly, "It knows your voice!"

Sheldon continued to sing, "Inchworm, Inchworm, measuring the marigolds, seems to me, you'd stop and see how beautiful they are."

…

"Sheldon!" A hand clamped itself to his forearm.

"Ah, Danger! Danger." Sheldon bolted upright in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Sheldon," Eli doubled over beside him, "Sheldon, it's time."

Thanks to Sheldon's meticulous planning, everything was packed and ready to go. Sheldon quickly dressed, gathered the pre-packed bag, and helped his wife into the hallway.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Penny and Leonard!"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Penny and Leonard!"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"PENNY AND LEONARD!"

"What, Sheldon?" Leonard stumbled into the doorway, shoving his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. One look at Eli and he tripped over his feet charging back into the apartment.

"Penny, we've gotta go!"

…

Twenty excruciating hours later, a newborn cried out with its first breath of air. It was the greatest sound Sheldon had ever heard. The rest of his world blurred away in the peripherey. His mind focused on that one, healthy wail.

Before long, the nurse handed Eli her daughter and tears of joy replaced tears of pain.

"Oh, Sheldon, look, your eyes." Sophie's eyes were the same clear blue. "But my hair. Oh dear." She chortled past her exhaustion. Shedlon could not call his voice from his throat. He watched as Eli stroked the wrinkled face with the back of her fingers.

"Hi baby," she looked up at Sheldon then back down at their child, "Hi, Sweat Pea. Sheldon, she's perfect."

…

Later, when Eli was fast asleep, Sheldon held his daughter. He had never before seen anything so beautiful. Sophie's tiny hand grasped his right thumb as he rocked back and forth. Bright new eyes blinked at him. Her eyes were deep with comprehension and understanding. They were familiar. They were his eyes.

…

AN: EEEKKK! Betcha didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did, whatevs. I couldn't resist! Oh, I am such a sap. And the same old same old: Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Additions? Just click the little doob-lee-doo down below and leave a comment! Muchas Gracias!


	14. Singing to Sophie

Last Chapter…. :C Well, let me know what you think!

Thanks to all those who were there with me everystep of the way: Jislane, SunnyCitrus10, Sarah-Leigh-Black, Halfred Askold, and everyone who added this to their altert list/ faved it, you guys kept me going. Thanks so much!

…

Penny and Leonard quietly peeked in with a giant teddy bear and yet another bouquet of flowers. Sheldon looked around the room at the dozens of other floral arrangements. Hopefully this child did not have allergies.

"There she is!" Penny mouthed and held out her arms. Sheldon relinquished his seat and handed her the newborn.

Leonard leaned over Penny's shoulder before cuffing Sheldon on the back, "Great job, buddy."

"Well, other than my contribution to her DNA, Eli did all the work." He looked over his shoulder at his sleeping wife, then he felt his bruised hand and thought, maybe, he should take a bit more credit.

"What did you gouys end up picking for a name?" asked Penny from the rocking chair.

"Sophia Jane Cooper,"

"Aww, little Sophie." Penny kissed the baby.

"Penny, Leonard," Sheldon looked at the pair. They really did complement each other very well. "Should anything happen to Eli and myself, it would take a lot of stress away froom us if you would agree to be Sophie's god parents. I have every faith in your child-rearing abilities. Leonard you would ensure her academic needs were met and Penny would be a perfect replacement mother."

"Oh, Moonpie, don't talk like that." She waved him off, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw that they were soft, changed and worried with the new responsibility of being a father. "Okay, Sheldon okay."

…

"PENNY!"

"WHAT?" I'm sorry, Leonard. I can't get her to stop crying!"

"Is she hungry?" he yelled over the infant's wails.

"She won't eat!"

"Her diaper?"

"Just changed it! Oh, why did we ever agree to babysit." Leonard was beginning to understand the inpiration behind his mother's book.

"Maybe, she's just overtired. You know how Sheldon keeps her on a tight bed-time routine."

"What do I do?" she bounced the baby and patted her back. "C'mon, Sophie girl. Goodness this child!"

"Try a lullabye," Leonard recommended. He was beside her now, pinching his temples at the onset of a migraine.

"Um, okay. Hushabye. Don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses." Sophie stopped and looked at Penny for a moment, intrigued by the soft melody.

"I think it's working," whispered Leonard.

"Balcks and bays. Dapples and greys, all the pretty little horses." Penny's caterwauling only set Sophie off into an even louder fit of tears.

"I don't understand, my mother would sing that to me all the time! Oh, Leonard, you take her." She handed Leonard the baby, "Oh, please tell me, we aren't going to have any!" Her new engagement ring flickered in the light.

Leonard didn't answer, he just whistled a light airy tune.

"It's a big world, baby, and your little for a little while. It's a big world, baby, and you can fiddle in your own style."Penny stopped complaining and listened to the silence filled only by Leonard's voice. He had gotten Sophie to stop crying. He continued with his song, smiling over at her victoriously.

Penny smirked, but, on the inside, she was melting. All of those years of cello lessons had made Leonard's voice sweet and smooth. He sweetly rocked his goddaughter as she slept on his shoulder. She watched him slip the sleeping child into the crib as she pured them each a glass of wine.

They plopped down onto her aqua couch and she relaxed into him.

"Ahh, silence." She smiled up at him

"Mm, it is nice," he tensed, "do you really not want any kids?"

"Well," she looked back at sleeping Sophie and remebered Leonard's soft, comforting voice, "No, I think it'd be nice to have maybe a boy." She looked up at him and kissed him lightly.

…

"What is going on in here?" demanded Sheldon as he opened the door to the bathroom. His wife was kneeling on the floor and a sudsy toddler giggled in delight at the sight of her father.

"It's time for a bath, " exclaimed Eli from the ground.

"A rather inefficient one." He surveyed the wet tile.

"Oh, come on. didn't you ever take bubble baths when you were little?"

Sheldon forced the corners of his lips not t turn up. "Alright." He kneeled beside Eli and rolled up his sleeves. "Did you wash her yet?"

"That was the first thing I did. This is just for fun!" She giggled as sophie splashed water all over her father.

"Amusing," he spat out suds; but, Eli saw a glimmer in his eyes, and Sophie saw it too. She handed her father her rubber duck. Oh, she was such a daddy's girl, thought Eli as she stood.

"Wait. Where ere you going?"

"To get pj's."

Sheldon turned back to the bubbly toddler with suds on her head. He smiled and began to tickle her. From down the hal, Eli could heal the delighted squeals of Sophie and Sheldon's light chuckles. She smiled and rolled her eyes, affectionately. Suddenly, a flash of knee-high, naked flesh ran past the door followed by a hunched Sheldon.

"Oh, um, Eli." He stopped in the doorway. She stared at him wide eyed. "It seems Sophie wished to partake in an impromptu game of tag." He smiled guiltily then continued to chase after her.

"Sophie, get back here!"

…

Eli got out of the meeting with her publisher and checked her phone, She had twelve missed calls from Sheldon. Dialing voicemail, she rolled her eyes. There was probrably just a spider in his office again.

"Eli," Sheldon's played back voice was out of breath, "the day care called. Oh why did we ever let Sophie go to that wrteched place? I knew she would contract some ungodly illness from those other children. No, Leonard, I don't care if you take Euclid Avenue, just hurry. Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh-" The message ended abruptly. Eli got in her car and rushed home.

When she reached the door to 4A, Eli found that it was unlocked. She went inside and caught Sheldon's voice from the bathroom. Eli approached the door and peered through the crack.

Sheldon was perched on the edge of the tub. Cradled on his lap was his daughter who was content to doze in the arms of her doting father. Eli watched as Sheldon swept sophie's sweat-dampened hair from her tired face. He gently rocked her back and forth.

"little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

Eli's heart softened as Sheldon kissed Sophie's head.

"Mommy," her voice was small and scratchy. She opened her blue eyes. Her head never left Sheldon's chest.

"Hey, baby." Eli pushed the door open and crouched beside the tub.

"I'm sick. Daddy was singing to make me better."

"That's nice," she stroked her daughter's red curls and looked to Sheldon.

Sheldon started to sing again. He picked Sophie up and carried her to her room. Settling her down under her sheets. They each kissed her once more and turned out the light. The ocean projector, programmed by wolowitz to include mermaids at Eli's insistence, continued to lighten the room with high-definition pods of dolphins and silver schools of fish.

When the door clicked shut, Sheldon turned to Eli, "The medication makes her drowsy." She rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her husbands waist.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

…

"_A quart is a fundamental constituent of matter. Observed in ninteen-sixty-eight through deep elastic scatter. We found that protons aren't as simple as we thought. We thought they were solid particles; but, they are not. Protons are made up of three separate pieces,. It justs more confusing as our knowledge increases_."

"Sheldon, what on earth are you singing to her?" Eli laughed as she stirred the pot of pasta on the stove.

"I'm sorry Eli; but, if I want her brain to be at optimum operating levels by the time she's ready for school, educational stimulation is an absolute necessity."

"So you sing to her about quarks?" asked Leonard.

"Why can't you just be like other parents and set them down infront of Sesame Street?"

"Oh, Penny, if only it were that simple." He grabbed the little girl's hands again and continued to sing, "_Oh, up, down, strange charm, top, bottom. If you don't know what a quark is, it don't matter you still got 'em. And with Leptons and Bosons, unless something's amiss, they make up everything that we can see and that we know exists_." He tried to contiue; but, Sophie scrambled out of his lap and sat down in front of her tiny, toy piano.

"I wish you hadn't given her that darned thing." Sheldon scoweld at Wolowitz. "It is so distracting. All she ever wants to do is jabber her tiny fingers and never focus on anything else."

"Oh, give it a rest. She's just being creative," said Eli. "Listen."

The apartment hushed as the two-year-old tapped the brightly colored keys in a small tune.

"What is that? Mozart?" Asked Penny, cutely.

Noone answered her. Sheldon instantly got down on his knees beside Sophie.

"Sophie, play it again. Please, for daddy." And she did. "Sweet Sam Houston, we've done it." He turned to Eli. "She's taken the notes from a C-major scale and rearranged them into," pleased with the attention, Sophie played it again and again, "that!"

"So?" asked Penny.

"She's composing!"

….

"I don't understand!" Sophie cried.

"Sophie, honey," Eli urged, "calm down."

"No, mom. Dad is being rediculous. He went to Heidelberg when he was fifteen. And that was an ocean away!"

"Sophia, for the last time, No."

"Sheldon, what is all this about?" demanded Eli.

"The Phil wants to perform my symphony!" Sophie screamed past the tears.

"That's wonderful," she hugged her daughter.

"Except," added Sheldon, "She would be spending the summer in New York City, alone."

"I won't be alone!"

"Sophia Jane Cooper, you are seventeen years old. You have never been to the city. You have no idea-"

"Dad, this is an opportunity of a lifetime!" She ran away from them.

Eli turned to her husband. "Sheldon what is happening?"

Sheldon sighed. "She has been invited to spend a session as a guest conductor with the New York Philharmonic. She would have to reside in New York city for the duration of the rehersals and performances."

"And why shouldn't she go?" Eli's green eyes burned at him. She knew Sheldon could derive any number of excuses; but, she also knew, they would all be crap.

"Sheldon, this is her dream! So, what she may not be just like you; but she is, Sheldon. That is your daughter. She's brilliant and smart and espescially, stubborn. She's right, you went to Heidelberg, why can't she go to New York?"

"It's too far away! How can I be sure she's safe?"

"You can't, Sheldon; but, she's growing up. She's responsible. I know she's much more mature than I was at her age. You have to trust her."

Sheldon's blue yes pleaded, "What can I do?"

"Go talk to her." She kissed him for good luck.

…

"Sophia? Sophie?" Sheldon called when he reached the roof. His daughter stood with her back to him. How closely she resembled her mother. Eli was right, she's grown. He watched her bring a hand to her face and knew she was wiping a tear away.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"He struggled to find the right words.

"It's okay, Dad. I understand."

"I'm just worried."

"I know." She took his hand and her brilliant blue yes met his.

"It was wrong of me to deny you your dream,"

"Does this mean, does this mean I can go?"

Sheldon nodded silently and looked down at his hands. Sophie took them in her own. "I'll be safe. I'll always travel with the system. I'll even bring my bus pants." She laughed lightly. Since she was a young girl, Sheldon had urged her to wear he bus pants whenever they utilized bublic trasportation. She would alwaysoutgrow them before she even tried them on and he would always buy new ones.

"Promise you'll call every night."

"And morning." She promised.

"I expect the best seats in the house for all of us back here. And I've been to the Phil, I'll know."

…

Eli listened to the applause that came over the audience and felt the tears well in her eyes. They had come so far. Who would have known they would ever be here? After heart break and joy, after change and growth, they were still here together. There, before her was their beautiful baby. She looked to Sheldon whose eyes were glued to Sophie. His heart, too, had been touched by the music.

It had been nearly twenty years since Sheldon had knocked her over outside of the comic bookstore. She laughed heartily as she stood. Indeed, Sheldon had really swept her off her feet.

fin

…

AN: Alrighty, after months of writing, I finally finished this. Stay tuned for the edit and delted scenes. I'm sorry the excitement faded these past two chapters.

Oh and the song Sheldon sings to Eli is "Strange Charm" by Hank Green (yes nerdfightaria THE Hank Green). Anyhoo, I'm really NOT at all happy with the ending so R&R to help me make it better. You guys are my only hope! Oh and coming up is "The Honky Tonk Retrogression" It's gonna be a hoot and a half. You can read more about it on my blog (blogger) "Love and Books" ()


End file.
